Hide and Seek
by sPaRkLiNG-dIaMoND34
Summary: Part five in what I thought would be the end of my Annie stories, but I lied. Things change with time, but as time goes by, is Annie ready to face that change? Or with her power will she try to take time back? DeanOC, SamOC
1. The Again

Yeah so two months ago when I said I was done… I lied… here is another part in the "Annie" Story. I just can't get away from these characters and plots that follow them… I wrote this chapter in 20 minutes… it may not be perfect, but I wanted to get it started.

Hide and Seek

Part IV 

Chapter 1: Again

"Please!" I begged.

"No.." Dean said, almost laughing at me.

"But we haven't in so long… and Mia and Ty are almost two now, I think that your dad can handle those two and Ellie… I mean he did raise you and Sam all by himself, these kids must be angels compared to you two." I told him. He just kept laughing.

"Annie, we quit for a reason. They whole hoping not to get killed and try to give Mia and Ty a semi-normal life. Remember?" He reminded. I just sighed.

"Yes, but you can't just ignore your calling Dean! We were put on this earth for a reason and I strongly believe that fighting off the paranormal is out reason. Mine, ours, Sam and Gabi's." I stated, feeling quiet confident.

"And what makes you think that?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Duh, because we kick ass at it!" I exclaimed. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me.

"Annie…" He said lowly.

"Dean…" I mocked his tone. He couldn't help but laugh.

"I really don't think this is a good idea…" He told me.

"But I don't care what you think darling." I said batting my eyelashes. Once again, he laughed.

"You know I think you have gotten more sarcastic since we got married." He replied.

"Well, some one has got to keep it interesting… so are we hunting this thing or not?" I asked.

"I don't know…" He said, obviously trailing off in his thoughts.

"Come on babe… I need to kill something badly! I haven't in like… three years! Well, besides spiders and imaginary ghosts in Mia's closet….I want a kill!" I exclaimed, almost jumping out my shoes.

"See that attitude right there just scares me." Dean stated, halfway joking… halfway serious.

"There was a time when you had the same kind of attitude before you became all family guy on me." I said. My attitude and tone had changed from that of desperate for a kill to desperate for the past. I was serious.

Things hadn't really changed in mine and Dean's passion for each other. I still loved him and he still loved me. But it wasn't the same. We didn't have to fight for each other anymore and the sparks were fading. Plus having kids changes everything. But not in a bad way. I had tried to get everything to go back to the way it was, spells, potions, everything. But nothing was changing. We were becoming an old married couple… and I was only twenty-seven!

"Annie…" He said softly, trying to reach out for me. I flinched away.

"Gabi feels the same way with Sam… maybe, I don't know… maybe me and Gabi should do this hunt alone." I told him, never taking my eyes off the floor.

"Are you serious? You can't just go out there alone! Not after two years of not hunting at all!" He exclaimed, trying to talk sense into me. But we both knew it wouldn't work.

"Dean… I think this is something that the both of us need to do. We will be fine. It's just some kind of low level human form demon. I can actually write a spell to get rid of him, I just have to find him." I stated. He sighed.

"I don't like the idea…" He started. "But if you want it, then I guess I won't stop you. Hell I can't stop you. I know better then that."

"Because if you could you would…" I said smiling.

"Exactly." He said. I hugged him tightly.

"Thanks babe… I promise everything will be fine." I assured him. But I know it didn't work.

--------

(Gabi's POV)

Sam wasn't happy. Dean wasn't happy… and strangely enough, neither was Annie. I was happy, but I was always happy.

Annie loved Dean. It wasn't him she wasn't happy with. It was the whole family life thing. And she had a hard time believing that Dean was actually happy with it to. I mean she loved the twins, no doubt about that. But she didn't love the whole thing all put together. And that was just Annie… she had never been content with one thing forever, except music.

I had convinced Sam to let me go with her on this hunt like she wanted me to. Actually it didn't take much convincing because he didn't have much of a say so in it. But I needed to go with her. Because I was feeling it to. That same scared of contentment that she was and we needed an escape.

Now her idea of an escape was killing this demon, I myself found that a bit to intense, I just wanted a road trip for a few days. But I would take what I could get.

"Ok, we're all set. Bye sweetie…" I said as I held my four year old daughter for a second. "Be good for dad and Uncle Dean ok?" She smiled.

"Mommy… I'm always good." She said, flashing her wide smile. I just laughed.

"Uh huh…." I said raising my eyebrows. I stood up from my kneeling position I was in so I could hug her so that I could look up at Sam.

"Bye Sam…" I whispered. He hugged me tightly and kissed me.

"Be careful, k?" He replied. I nodded. I looked over at Dean and Annie and saw her say goodbye to the twins, then to a very reluctant Dean, who strangely had tears in his eyes.

"Don't go…" I heard him say.

--------

(Dean's POV)

"Don't go…" I told her as she pulled away from my embrace. I promised myself a long time ago that I would never let her out of my sight, but now she was walking away herself.

"Dean I have to… I need to, for my sake, please…" She told me. And I nodded, trying to understand what she was going through. She hugged me again and this time kissed me, but there was something missing from the kiss. She held it back, and didn't let it come through her.

I only ever got scared of something if it had to do with Annie or the twins. And for two years I hadn't had any reason to be scared. But now I did.

I was deathly afraid that Annie might be falling out of love with me.

---------

(Sam's POV)

Saying goodbye to Gabi was hard, but for some reason I wasn't as scared as I thought I would be. I knew it wasn't that big of a hunt, just something that needed to be killed. So I wasn't scared. Not for me anyways.

I was scared for Annie, and Dean. But more for Annie. My powers had gotten even stronger through the years, and now I could get vibes around people and not just spirits.

The vibes around Annie had started getting strange. She was dreaming all the time, about a different life, a different way… the weird part was how all the things she already had, Dean, the twins, me and Gabi, they were all in her dreams to… just in different ways. And she felt bad for it, but couldn't help it. She didn't know I knew these things… but I did, and I wished I didn't.

But as the girls drove off, I looked over at Dean… and he was scared.

"Dean?" I asked.

"Do you think she is coming back?" He asked me, still staring in the direction the car was going.

"Yeah, I think she is. I know she is." I told him.

"What have I done wrong?" He asked. Man he was full of questions today.

"Nothing man, it's just… you've grown different ways. She is still a dreamer, and somewhere along the line, you stopped being one. Its scaring her. She just needs time, but she loves you." I said.

"Is that brotherly love talk? Or Psychic babble?" He teased. I laughed.

"A little bit of both." I replied. He nodded, and we took the kids back upstairs.

---------

(Annie's POV)

We had taken my convertible and had the top down. Thank God for air.

"Doesn't this feel amazing?" I asked Gabi.

"What?" She asked laughing some.

"Freedom!" I replied, not being able to contain my smile.

"Annie… what's going on with you?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Tired…" I said.

"Of what?" She replied. I sighed and pulled the top off… fifteen minutes of fun was over.

"I don't know… being a mom, being a wife, having a job… just being normal isn't for me." I stated.

"Says the witch…" She mumbled.

"Ok, so maybe even with all that I'm still not normal. I don't know I thought I could get used to it you know? I thought I could be like you and have all my dreams come true and be able to be happy with that… but here they are and I'm still not content." I said.

"Do you still love Dean?" She asked. Why the hell would she even ask that?

"Of course I do! More then life!" I exclaimed defensively.

"What about Mia and Ty? Do you love them?" She asked with blank expression. I sighed and felt my heart starting to beat quickly.

"Yeah I do… but in a way, I resent them a little." I told her honestly.

"You resent your own children?" She gaped.

"Yeah… I mean they were miracles… the fact that I could even have them was a miracle and the fact that all three of us lived is an even bigger miracle. But that is when things changed for Dean and me… and I just want that passion, that insane, erotic, extreme passion we used to have back. But it isn't happening. I know it isn't there fault. Hell it was that passion that brought their existence. But I just want it back…" I said. She smiled some.

"Maybe away time will do us both good. Just like old times." She told me smiling. I smiled back.

"Precisely." I stated, before hitting the gas harder.


	2. The Truth

Chapter 2: Truth

"So where exactly are we going and what is this thing we are hunting?" Gabi asked me after a couple hours.

"This demon guy is duplicating people, ok, well not really duplicating, just swapping I guess…" I tried to explain. She was confused.

"Care to elaborate?" She replied. I sighed and told her.

"It is taking a person, and switching them for who they were in their past. That could be just a few months, or a few years. It just depends." I told her.

"How does he decide?" She asked.

"I haven't figured that much out yet… but he probably picks what part of the persons past life would be the most dangerous for the present, or make the people around them the most miserable… that's normally how these things work." I said, trying to make sense of it all myself.

"And where is it?" She replied.

"Nevada, so we don't have much farther." I told her. Then we sat in silence, well that was because Gabi fell asleep. This was when Dean decided to check in.

"Hey there you…" I said into the receiver.

"Hey, how's it going?" He asked, I could hear something strange in his voice, something that made me worry.

"Just on our way to Nevada, we will probably be there within the next two hours… are you ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine, just worried about you guys…" He said honeslty.

"Aww babe, we're fine… how are the munchkins?" I asked as I heard at least two of the three running around in the back.

"Well ours are fine… but Ellie…" He trailed off for a second.

"What? Gabs is asleep, you can tell me." I tried to get it out of him.

"Sam thinks she is going to be… well, psychic." He told me.

"Wow…" I said exasperated. Ellie… psychic, wow… "How did he get that conclusion?"

"The little dreams she keeps having are coming true… they are small, but they become real." He said.

"Well he knows how to deal with it… I mean he has done a good job with himself." I told him.

Ok I was being a little rude and seeming careless. But I was tired of talking about 'kids this' and 'kids that…' I was beginning to hate it.

"Listen Dean, I have to go… reception is getting bad, but I'll call you when I get to the hotel k?" I said. It was a lie… but if all he was going to talk about was Ellie then I didn't want to hear it. Hell that's why I went on this hunt in the first place.

"Ok babe, I love you…" He said quietly. I smiled, just hearing that always made me feel a little better.

"Yeah I love you to…" I replied. I could hear his relieved sigh before we hung up and I felt a little better.

I knew things between us would be ok… they always were. And I knew I was being selfish and immature… but I couldn't help how I felt. But we loved each other, and in the end that is what would prevail.

I sat there thinking for two more hours before we got to the hotel.

"Gabi wake up... we're here." I said gently, and she did. We got our stuff together and got checked in before both taking very long naps.

--------

(Dean's POV)

"Dean?" Sam questioned after I got off the phone with Annie.

"Yeah Sam?" I asked, a little distantly.

"Everything good?" He asked. Truthfully, it was ok. Because she said she loved me, as sappy as it was it made me feel better

"Yeah it's alright." I told him. Then I felt a little person come sit on my foot. It was Mia. She looked up at me with this huge cheesy grin and in that moment she looked exactly like Annie. I laughed and kept my eyes on her.

"You want up?" I asked. And with the grin she nodded. I laughed and picked her up. Once she was in my arms she kissed me on the cheek.

I officially decided I had the sweetest daughter. No matter what Sam said.

----------------

(Gabi's POV)

It was night time now… which meant hunting. Annie had done some weird thing and had potions and a spell written to get rid of the demon. Now we just had to find it.

We walked around the small town in Nevada until we found something suspicious. An old woman was running around frantically, screaming in her neighborhood. Annie ran up to her and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Woah, calm down what's wrong?" She asked her.

"This isn't my time…" The woman whispered. "What year is it?"

"2011." Annie told her. The old woman looked around helplessly.

"I was twelve in 2011…" She said. And we knew we had a case.

"Who did this to you?" I asked.

"A man… in a dark coat… in that alley…" She said absentmindedly.

"Ok, we are going to fix this… just stay here." Annie said, and we ran to the alley. Like the woman said, there was a man, in a dark coat, standing there.

"I thought after that loon there would be more coming my way." He said lowly.

"Gabi throw it…" Annie demanded. I threw the potion bottle and a force field went around the demon. It got scared.

"We aren't your average people." Annie said. She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket, but something unexpected happened.

The wind from the force field threw the spell out of her hand, leaving us defenseless.

"Shit..." I muttered, and reached into my belt loop for my gun. Annie did the same with her knife. The field lost its power after a few minutes and the demon charged for us.

"Stupid witches…" He mumbled. He looked over at me, and it seemed as if he was reading my mind. "You're no good…" He said before doing the same to Annie.

"But you… oh you are perfect." Before Annie had time to retaliate, he caught her gaze and his eyes started glowing. She became entranced and dropped the knife.

"Annie!" I yelled out, but she didn't hear. He was feeding off her confusion. The next thing I knew, there was a flash of light and the Annie from the present was gone.

She was replaced with the Annie from five years ago.

"Gabi?" She asked rubbing her head. "Where are we?"

"Umm… Annie… what year is it?" I asked her.

"Well, before that white light hit me, it was 2006… where am I now?" Ok good… she knew what was going on.

"Look… Sweetie, its 2011, do you remember Dean?" I replied.

"Duh Gabi, we have only been dating for like almost three months I think… by the way where is he? Is he still mad at me? Did we break up? Oh God.. I knew I should have told him about the vision Sam and me shared… its just I thought he would freak out if he knew we were supposed to get married, I mean Dean can't be that serious." Ok she was rambling but she knew something was going on.

"Woah, calm down… you guys didn't break up. Its all good." I told her. She sighed in relief.

"Ok good, but that brings me to my next question, how the hell did I get to five years in the future Gabs? And if I'm here, then where is the present me?" She asked. I closed my eyes and told her everything.

---------

(Meanwhile… five years behind….)

(Annie's POV)

"Oh my god…" I ran into the bathroom in the familiar hotel room and looked in the mirror. I was still the twenty eight year old me. But I was in the time of the almost twenty three year old me.

"Annie?" I heard Gabi say. I ran over to her and woke her up.

"Gabs, what is today?" I asked.

"Well considering that it is two in the morning… I think it is September seventeenth, why?" She replied groggily.

"Are Dean and I fighting?" I asked tentatively.

"Yeah, for like a week now… you two need to get over it seriously…" She said. "But tomorrow I'm taking you out for an early birthday celebration and Sam is going to try and talk to him. It will be ok, don't worry. Wow, this whole fight has made you look old."

Her eyes must have adjusted to the light in the room and noticed the change in my face.

"That's because I'm not in the right time Gabi… I was switched…." I told her. This woke her up, and now I had explaining to do.


	3. The Switch

Chapter 3: Switch

(Gabi's POV)

"I'm married! To Dean! And I have twins! What the hell happened to my life Gabs?" Annie exclaimed as she paced around the hotel room.

"Well, that was just the abridged version." I told her.

"So wait… am I happy? I mean do I like domesticity?" She asked. I shrugged.

"You love Dean, and you love the twins… but like always, you want more. You need adventure, which is why we came on this hunt. You were dying for a kill and needed away time. Man… the guys are going to kill me!" I said.

"So wait, your still with Sam?" She said, giving me a questioning glance and rolling onto her stomach on the bed.

She was so young again, she was the Annie we had all been missing. But at the same time, I wanted the real Annie back.

"Yeah, we've been married for three years, and have a three year old daughter." I told her.

"Aww Gabi!" She yelled before throwing her arms around my neck. "Our lives sound so strangely normal!"

"Yeah… but with you, things are never normal." I told her. She shrugged.

"Yeah, true… so can I go see Dean? I'm dying to know if he is still as hot in his thirties! And I want to see what my kids look like… are the cute? Do they look like us?" Ok, she seemed way to excited. But I had a feeling that when we got home that would change.

"They are gorgeous, Mia look exactly like you, the hair the eyes, everything. Ty has the hair, but got Dean's eyes." I told her. She smiled.

"I'm glad I can still have kids, after what happened with the Enchantress…." She faded off some. God I hadn't thought about her miscarriage in so long… it was weird how in her time it had just happened literally weeks ago.

"Remember that in four years ok?" I told her. "Now lets pack our stuff and get on the road. I have a lot of explaining to do…"

She went into the bathroom to take a shower and I called Sam.

"Hey, did you get it?" He asked.

"Not exactly… things went a little, well haywire…" I replied.

"Gabi what's wrong?" He asked, recognizing my tone.

"Um, you know how the demon we were hunting swapped time forms? Well… it got Annie…" I told him quietly.

"WHAT!" He yelled.

"It wasn't anyone's fault, the spell got ripped out of her hands and once it held her gaze she couldn't escape and it… switched her." I explained. I could hear him pacing the apartment floor, his breathing was insanely heavy and showed just how nervous he was.

"How far back did it switch her?" He asked.

"Well… the Annie I have with me is almost twenty three and is still in a fight with Dean over the shared vision between you two." I told him. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Ok, then she knows who she is. Does she know about the switch and about what is going on in her life right now?" He replied. I told him everything I told her, and by that time she was ready to leave and we headed home.

Sam was supposed to tell Dean. And I desperately hoped he would still be alive when I got back.

---------

(Annie's POV 2006)

"Wait… so you two get married, Sam and I get married, you almost get taken off the face of the earth, I have a kid, you have two kids, and we all live happily ever after?" The twenty one year old Gabi asked me.

"Well, you and Sam do… me and Dean are at a rocky point, but we still love each other so it will be ok." I told her. She sighed in relief.

"Thank God, I mean if it wasn't for you two, I highly doubt I would be with Sam right now and I would kill you if I never met him." Ok she had no clue how dumb that sounded.

"Look, I need to get back to my time and the me from this time needs to get back here. Other wise it can screw everything up." I told her. She nodded.

"But what do we tell the guys? I mean… they need to know, maybe they can help fix it." She said.

"Yeah… ok but…" There was no time for protesting, Gabi woke them up.

"Sam! Dean get up now! We have a problem!" She yelled as she turned on the lights.

"Gabi what the hell?" Dean mumbled.

"Babe whats going on?" Sam asked.

"Look at Annie." She demanded, and they both did. Dean's face went from tired to distress. I remembered this fight, and how scared he always looked though he would never show it.

"Ok, we are looking… all I see is a tired worn out version of her… can we sleep now?" Sam said.

"Guys… I have to tell you something." I told them. "It's pretty big…" Dean immediately got over whatever was blocking us and walking over to me.

"What is it?" He asked. I looked into his eyes and saw what I had been missing from him in the future.

Passion. We had love still, but the passion had faded. But I saw it again, and I never wanted to let it go.

"I'm not the Annie from this time… I'm the Annie from 2011. I'm twenty-eight. Gabi and I went to fight a time swapping demon and lost. So I ended up here. The me from this time is in my time and we have to fix it." I told them. They were taken back for a second, but finally came to.

"I've heard of weirder." Sam said. I sighed with relief.

--------

(Annie's POV 2011)

We pulled up to a huge apartment complex in California. They looked more like penthouses then apartments though. Dean and Sam were waiting at the curb.

Dean was still hot in his thirties, most definitely. So instead of waiting to grab my bags, I jumped out of the car, ran up to him, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him hard. He was taken back for a second but eventually gave in.

"Hey handsome." I whispered as I pulled back.

"Annie…" He replied. I knew he knew that I wasn't from this time… but it didn't change the fact that I really really wanted him right now. I mean, in my time we had been arguing for like a week and it was really getting me down, now we weren't and I wanted to make up for lost time.

"So I take it you know?" I said. He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"Yeah, and we are going to fix it." He said nodding. My attitude changed from that of excitement to that of disappointment. He may have still been hot… but his attitude had changed completely. Any other time if I would have jumped on him and kissed him like that we would have been upstairs in two seconds flat. But now… he just had this blank look on his face.

"Don't tell me that just because we have kids you became all family guy on me… where is my crazy arrogant self absorbed boyfriend? Or now I guess husband…" I said, halfway in disbelief. There was this pained look on his face and I thought I said something wrong. I pulled away and looked straight into his eyes.

Something was gone.

"Oh my God…" I whispered, feeling tears come into my eyes. My worst fear was coming true.

Dean had changed. He wasn't the same guy I fell in love with….

------------

(Dean's POV)

When she kissed me I swear every instinct I had was telling me to give into that. But I couldn't, I wanted to, and I would have if it had been the present Annie, but I had no clue what I was supposed to do with her right now. But when she pulled back to look at me, she became shocked and almost started crying.

"Gabi…" She whispered as she turned to her cousin. "Can I go upstairs?" Gabi got a confused look on her face, but led Annie up to the apartment. My dad was there with the twins and Ellie, waiting for us to return. Sam and I followed the girls up the stairs and went into the apartment.

"Sam…" I stopped him before we walked inside. My face must have been that of sadness and desperation which was what I was feeling.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back." He told me. But I wasn't reassured.

---------

(Annie's POV 2006)

"So wait… we get married? Good, I would hate to have that ring in my bag for nothing…" I heard Dean mumble the last part quietly. "Don't tell the other you about that part."

"Don't worry I won't. Oh but the way you… well I guess, we… get married is amazing, but I don't want to give away to much…" I replied. He scooted closer to me on the bed and put his arm around my waist.

"What about the wedding night." I couldn't help but giggle.

"It was more incredible then the wedding… which was pretty damn amazing." I told him. He started to kiss my neck and I swear I could have melted. This was the Dean I missed. But I quickly realized that I couldn't have him. Well, ok maybe I could. I mean it was still Dean, my husband, so it wasn't like I was cheating or anything. And I was loving how his touch felt. Gabi and Sam were out of the room.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. I looked back over into his green sparkling eyes.

"What the hell…" I muttered before pressing my lips to his intensely and feeling something that had been missing for a long time. And I didn't hold back…


	4. The Contemplation

Ok So, I am going to be honest. I'm not to thrilled with the response I got. I know its in the middle of the school year and all but ok for chapter 2 I have 43 hits at this point and 0 reviews. And one of the huge reasons I even considered writing this story was because of the amount of reviews and response that the others got. Speeding Cars had 19 reviews by this point, maybe this story hasn't started off as good. But if that is the case I would hope you would tell me and then tell me what you would like to see happen and what your views are. I wont except flames, but constructive comments I will take.

But I am going to keep writing because I love this story, but if reviews and responses don't get better then I'm quitting it. Sorry for being so mean about this, but if no one is responding then I don't see a point in putting it out there.

Chapter 4: The Contemplation

(Annie's POV 2006)

I was sleeping better then I had in weeks when the sun hit my eyes and forced them to flutter open. Once the blurriness was gone, I was greeted with the shining green eyes that I loved so much.

"Hey there…" He said, his voice still clouded in sleep. I smiled and kissed him briefly.

"Morning…" I replied groggily. He laughed some.

"Still not a morning person in your old age?" He joked. I playfully slapped him on the arm before burying my head in his chest to block out the sun.

"I'm only twenty seven, almost twenty eight. But at this point in time you are still older then me!" I pointed out. I could tell he was thinking about the math, but ended up discovering I was right. I giggled some and looked up at him smiling.

"You know as much as I love being here with you, I need to find a way to get home. Other wise Mia and Ty are going to catch on and I really don't want to damage their childhood that much…" I muttered before climbing out of bed.

"Wait, who are Mia and Ty?" He asked. Shit. I hadn't told him about them yet. I took a deep breath and turned around to face him.

"Our twins…" I told him quietly. His eyes got huge.

"Wow…" He whispered. "I feel like I should be holding you extremely tight right now… we have twins?"

I laughed. "Yeah, a boy and a girl."

"What do they look like?" He asked.

"Well, Mia I'm proud to say looks exactly like me. But Ty, he is you all over… except with my hair. But the eyes, and smile and nose… totally yours." I explained. And that's when it hit me…

I wanted to go home. Last night with the old Dean was incredible, but now I was realizing just how much I didn't belong here. I missed my kids, I missed my Dean…

He really did love me, but I had been the distant one. I had been the one making the distance between us wider because I was still scared of losing him. Now I had him… but it wasn't the same.

There were tears in my eyes that threatened to fall down my face at any second.

"Babe, are you ok?" Dean asked concerned.

"I miss them…" I said honestly.

-------------

(Annie's POV 2011)

I will admit that my kids were way cuter then any other kids I had even seen. But I wasn't to focused on that right now.

This whole thing was making me think I had to grow up. And I just wanted to go back to my time. Sure me and Dean were fighting, but that just meant that the make up would be ten million times amazing. And, I wasn't ready to be a mom yet, and Dean was old and so was Gabi and Sam and I just wanted to be twenty three and free again.

So I locked myself in the bathroom and held my knees to my chest while letting the tears stream down my face. Without any sense of how long I had been in there, I heard the door open. It was Dean.

"Hey, hey…" He said coming over and wrapping an arm around me. "What's wrong?"

He was still so gentle and caring when it came to me… so why was I crying.

"I'm sorry… I just, I want to go home. Its not like I have anything to miss, you are all right here. But… its different…" I told him. He sat next to me and sighed.

"Yeah I've been hearing that a lot lately from the other you to." He told me. I looked up at him with a questioning glance.

"What do you mean? You're great… I mean yeah it seems you're a little lacking in the whole romance thing, no offense, but other then that, I mean your still amazing…" I told him honestly.

"Lacking in romance?" He questioned.

"Yeah which is something I never would have expected from you… so what's up with it?" I was pressing the issue, but I was good at it. He shifted a little uncomfortably but ended up telling me.

"Annie, I'm scared of you, and I'm scared for you. Hell, I'm scared to touch you because I don't know what could happen if I do…" He was letting himself go completely.

"Why do you think all of that?" I asked.

"Because… every time something good happens to us, something bad follows. First, we get together, then you almost die weekly, which ok was a side effect of our job I get that… but these things weren't just average run ins, they were hunting you just as hard as we were hunting them. Then we finally get a semi-normal life and you get taken to some alternate universe for a year and a half and come back believing I don't love you… then a while later you get pregnant for the second time, but oh no, we have to fix that because if we didn't you would die trying to have it. Then, Mia and Ty, the miracles of all miracles are born and I almost lose you again because you almost didn't make it out alive. That is how I have lived my life every day for the past six years… and now I am afraid that the minute I touch you, you will fall away and Annie, I can't lose you." This time he was the one crying.

"I almost died having the twins?" I replied brainlessly.

"Yeah… it was the scariest thing ever, well, in normal life terms. You getting swiped off the universe was actually the scariest one that had universal affects." He told me. I nodded and put my hand on his.

"Do you still love me? Like you did before? Like back in San Francisco?" I asked quietly. He looked at me again with an almost hurt expression.

"Even more…" He said with out hesitation.

I had never seen Dean this weak, and I didn't like it. But it was my fault, or future me's fault. If I wasn't so damn accident prone, maybe he wouldn't be so miserable.

"And now, you are switched with a you from a complete other time… and even though your still with me…" He didn't want to hurt me by letting the rest out.

"I'm not the same… I get it trust me." I said. And I did understand. "Look, we are going to get this right. I promise. We just have to find the demon and kill it. Then everything will go back to normal."

He looked back up and me, and thank god he was smirking and the tears were gone.

"Bet you never took me for a sentimental guy before now huh?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Suck it up Winchester, we have some hunting to do." And we walked out of the bathroom.

-------

(Gabi 2011)

"This whole Annie switch-a-roo thing could be a blessing in disguise." I told Sam as we sat on the couch eating and staring into the fire after we put Ellie to bed.

"And how in your lovely twisted mind did you come up with that?" He asked smiling.

"Well, think about it. Present Annie is scared Dean is losing his love for her, and we know for sure that the Dean from the past had extreme amounts of love and wasn't afraid to show it no matter where they were. That's what present Annie missed. And Dean, well he needs some loosening up to. And we also know that the Annie from the past could be a little bit well, more reckless then present Annie… so she could loosen him up, and once we get the switch fixed, I highly doubt we will have to worry about their relationship anymore." I explained. Ok so it took a lot of thinking, but I knew I was right.

"Good point… I think I agree." He said. I smiled up at him.

"Good, because if you didn't then I was going to have to hurt you." I joked. We kissed for a second before pulling away.

"I wonder what our Annie is doing right now…" I said, letting myself think out loud. Then I did some more thinking, and so did Sam. We looked at each and both had our noses scrunched.

"I highly doubt we want to know…" He pointed out. I nodded and shook my head.

"We have to get this fixed…" I mumbled, closing my eyes as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, but that can wait until tomorrow…" He replied, his voice filled with the same sleepiness.


	5. The Search

Thank you thank you thank you! I love my reviews!! I feel much better now! So please keep it up!!

Chapter 5: The Search

(Annie's POV 2011)

"We have to keep Annie away from any kind of fighting…" Dean said. Psh, like that was going to happen.

"And why is that?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Because if something happens to this form of you, then it could affect the future you which could alter the course of all our lives. So the number one mission is to keep you safe." He explained.

Ok I understood more now.

"Do you have any new news?" I asked Sam as he worked diligently on his laptop.

"Well, we could have a hard time finding this guy, considering he can move between the past and the present. But he has to be in the present to take his victims." He told me.

"So, basically the only chance we have at finding him is when he is taking his victims… otherwise we are going to have to depend on the past us, and present Annie to kill him?" Dean asked.

"Bingo…" Gabi replied.

"This just keeps getting weirder…" I muttered.

"Well, I vote we leave the kids with John and go out on a hunt, for real. We need to get this done and get them back to their time before time changes." Gabi proposed. After some contemplation, she got what she wanted. And the next morning we would be jamming back into the Impala and headed in search of the demon.

---------

(Dean's POV 2011)

It was three a.m. and I heard something coming from the office. Sleepily, I walked into the room and found Annie strumming on her guitar and sometimes pressing on the keys to her keyboard.

"This thing is amazing… I wish I had one in my time…" She said, referring to her new grand piano keyboard thing that she had just gotten in our time.

I watched her making music, the thing she loved almost more then anything. He escape and her passion… I had almost forgotten how content and happy it made her just to be around music.

There was something about her in that moment… It might have been the fact that she was younger, or maybe the passion in her eyes as she played a note then wrote it down. Or maybe the way the moonlight fell through the window and hit her eyes, making them shine and stand out like blue lights in the dark room. She was beautiful. Of course, even in the present Annie was still beautiful. But this used to happen so often. Anytime I found her playing music before recently, or sitting in a dark room with a shining moon she had always had an unexplainable passion surrounding her… giving her almost an un-human glow… but recently, that passion had faded, and started to turn cold. And it was my fault…

But in this moment… that passion I loved about her so much was back, and I could hardly contain myself. I went to sit next to her and to my surprise she welcomed me.

"You know, no matter what happens to us in your future. Just remember that I will always love you." I told her. She put down her instruments and looked up at me with a small smile.

"I promise…" She told me. And then, she kissed me. It was soft, and almost barely there. But it brought something back inside me.

All the fear from before was completely gone, and I remembered why I was with Annie. It wasn't to protect her, but it was to love her. And I hadn't been doing that lately. The kiss deepened, but just a little before she pulled back and laughed some.

"I don't really know if this can technically be called cheating…" She said quietly. I laughed and kissed her cheek.

"No, I doubt it. But still… maybe we shouldn't." I told her. She nodded.

"I guess this is a learning experience… for both of you." She said. I raised my eyebrows in clueless ness.

"Well, with me here, and her there… and apparently there have been some problems, maybe it will help you realize how much you really do love each other… or I guess I should say, how much we really love each other." She explained.

I swear I could have taken her into my arms and never ever let go. Because she was right. Annie always seemed to be right… whether it was when she was twenty three or twenty eight… she was smart, and caring.

And I loved her.

-----------

(Annie's POV 2006)

"Gabi I have to get home… we have to get this fixed…" I told her. She just kind of looked at me with a dumb expression.

"Annie, it doesn't seem like that big of a deal, I mean you are here, and not dead… the other you isn't dead, so we will get it eventually, but relax." She tried.

Relax? Me? Yeah…. Right.

"Gabi I have a life, a job, a family, I can't just be stuck in the past I have to get back to living my life! I've already lived this part!" My eyes were watering again. "I want my house, my bed… my kids, my husband…"

"Well, technically you have your husband, just a little less mature." She pointed out.

"Crap…" I almost yelled as I realized something. "Dean and I get married in five days… if we don't get this switched before that then me and Dean won't end up getting married, at least not the way it is supposed to happen"

This is when Gabi got serious.

"Ok, so we do need to get you back, but if we can't then…" She wandered off.

"Then my future and life could very possibly be screwed." I stated.

"Right.." She mumbled, then continued doing her hair.

Why the hell was my life so freaking weird?

"I want to go home…" I whispered so quietly that I don't think she could hear.

----------

(Annie's POV 2011)

"Ok, sleeping on the floor isn't comfy…" I muttered as I sat up. Dean and I had fallen asleep talking in the office and I woke up to the sound of little footsteps outside the door. When I cracked it open, I saw the twins standing there.

"Hey guys… you two ready to see grandpa?" I asked. They smiled and nodded in unison. I smiled back and kissed them both on the head. "Well then why don't we go get ready huh?"

I started walking back with them to their room and got out their bags before putting some clothes in them.

"Benny…" Mia said, pointing to a stuffed monster.

Of course, my daughter would pick monsters over dolls.

"Right… Benny…" I said as I put the stuffed animal in another bag that I got out for toys.

"Benny dumb." Ty said.

"Hey… that's not nice." I told him. He just looked at me and I swear he smirked exactly like Dean.

"Lenny better." He said, holding out an almost identical monster, just different colors.

"Oh right, Lenny. Well, I think Lenny and Benny are both pretty awesome if you ask me. Do you want to know why?" I asked. They both walked towards me nodding.

"Because they remind me of my own two little monsters." I said, looking at them. I had smart kids to, because they got the joke and started giggling.

"Ty not monster…" Mia said.

"Mia either…." Ty replied.

"Oh really?" I said back. They both kept nodding and giggling. So with out notice I picked them up and started tickling them. Their giggles turned into shrieking laughter. After a few seconds I placed them on one of the small beds.

"Ok, so it is almost time to go." I told them.

"Hungry…" Ty said.

"Right… you need to eat…" Man, was I a sucky mom or what? "K, lets go…"

And we went into the kitchen.

I may have been a bad mom, but Dean was a good dad. He already had two small bowls of cereal set out for them.

"Thanks daddy…" Mia said before climbing into the chair. Ty did the same. I walked over to Dean with a smile on my face.

"I think I like them." I told him. He laughed some.

"Yeah, they are alright." He joked.

After we all got ready, we met Sam and Gabi at John's place and left all three of them there before heading out on the road, and for them, it was just like old times. But for me, it was my normal life.


	6. The Note

Chapter 6: The Note

(Annie's POV 2011)

"So where are we going?" Gabi asked as Sam drove. Dean was crashed out next to me, and I was reading some articles on time travel. It was kind of lame, but I had started to really miss my time.

I didn't fit in here. Gabi was a grown up and I didn't like it. She had new motherly instincts that drove me insane. Sam, eh, he had always been the mature one… and Dean, man I could see why I got sick of him. He was afraid to touch me! And even when I got him to he treated me like I was glass. I didn't like it. It was time to get home.

"Back to North Carolina, see if we can pick up a track from the present me…" I told her, not looking up from the laptop.

"Right… well that leaves sleep time. Sorry Sam… but I'm going to nap for now. Annie can keep you company." She said before closing her eyes. I heard him laugh a little and after five minutes, Gabi was out.

"Annie… we haven't really gotten to talk since the whole…" I cut him off.

"Yeah I know Sammy, so how are you doing?" I asked.

"Pretty good, and you?" He replied.

"Eh, I'm ok. I wish I could go back to young people time… but you know, I just go with the flow of things." I joked.

"Ok, we aren't that old." He said laughing. I did the same.

"I know, and I'm kidding but I want my life back, I want my Gabi back before she became all adult like, I want my Dean back from before he was all afraid and scared. No offense, but this life isn't as fun." I told him honestly.

"You don't want the old me back?" He teased.

"Nah, you haven't changed much." I told him. I heard him sigh, then he made sure that Gabi and Dean were sleeping.

"Neither have you Annie… I mean, you don't. And Dean does… we all thought if anything ever happened you the two of you, you would outgrow him… but it is the opposite. I mean once Mia and Ty came into the picture, he formed this shell around himself, and around the three of you. He used to love hunting, and a part of him probably still does, but he's scared of your family turning out like ours. He wants the twins to have the innocence he never had, he wants them to have the parents he never had. The bottom line is he just doesn't want to see you get hurt." Sam explained.

The kid was insightful. Always had been. Even with out Dean telling him he could always know what was going on. I loved that about him.

"But it's hurting him. I can see it… and its hurting me… or the future me… hell its hurting me right now just thinking about it." I took a breath before going on. "I don't think, I mean if you say I haven't changed… then I don't think I would have put our families safety first…"

Sam was confused by this contemplation.

"What? How could you say that?" Yep, I was right.

"I would put our happiness above it. I mean yeah the safety is important… but I know myself, and even though I have seen my family, I am not officially a part of it yet… but knowing me I would want us all to be happy, and be able to face life's consequences, no matter what they are." I explained. He understood more.

"Then when you get back, make sure you let the old Dean know that…" Sam told me. I nodded and went back to writing.

----------

(Annie POV 2006)

"I found it!" Sam called from the other room.

"Found what?" Dean and I asked at the same time.

"A way for you to communicate with your time… its kind of sketchy, but it might work. Note writing…" He explained.

"What?" Once again, Dean and I said in unison. We exchanged awkward glances.

Things hadn't been to hot with us lately… ok, well with me. I didn't want to be around him because I was scared of getting to used to this Dean and going home to find another one.

"Well, ok, you write a note, and put it in like… Dean's jacket pocket, then its possible that the next time the Dean in your time opens his jacket pocket, he will find it…" He explained. I thought about it, then expanded it.

"What about emails? With your program can't you pick a date for them to be sent?" I asked. Sam nodded.

"Then move…" I said as I pushed my way onto the laptop. I typed in my email and then the date that it was in my time. Then I wrote the email.

'_Annie… its, you… well from 2011, in 2006… ok you know what I'm talking about. I don't know if you can get this… but if you can, you probably won't be able to write back. But I'm ok… and we are looking for the demon in this time to… oh and btw, you are engaged now… hate to ruin that surprise for myself but just thought I would let you know. And… be careful, we can't alter our lives in any way with out facing consequences. Tell everyone I love them… especially Dean. And tell him I'm sorry.'_

I sent it, and hoped for the best.

-----------

(Annie's POV 2011)

I was still reading articles when I heard the sound of me getting an email… oddly enough, from Sam… and it was already marked as read, and it was moved into a 'safe' file.

Weird. But I opened it.

'_Annie… its, you… well from 2011, in 2006… ok you know what I'm talking about. I don't know if you can get this… but if you can, you probably won't be able to write back. But I'm ok… and we are looking for the demon in this time to… oh and btw, you are engaged now… hate to ruin that surprise for myself but just thought I would let you know. And… be careful, we can't alter our lives in any way with out facing consequences. Tell everyone I love them… especially Dean. And tell him I'm sorry.'_

Holy crap. I just got an email from myself… my life was so freaking weird.

"Dean…" I said, shaking his shoulder.

"Hm…" He groaned as he opened his eyes.

"Look at this…" I explained the whole file thing and let him read the email.

"Oh my god… ok well, now she can communicate with us… but we need to find a way to communicate with her…" He said as he kept reading. Then he must have gotten to the bottom.

"Sorry?" He whispered.

I didn't know what she had meant either. But it affected Dean, it either hurt him, or made him miss her… wait, me… more.

Man, was I a bitch in my old age or what?

"I think I know a way… is my spell book in here?" I asked.

"Yeah, in the trunk with the weapons… why?" He replied.

"Sam pull over." I demanded. He did so, and I went and got the book. I flipped through it until I found what I was looking for.

"A past conjuring spell… I maybe able to talk to the other me through this… but it's pretty intense… I'm going to need a lot of stuff." I told them. They all nodded.

If this had been in my time, they would still be in a half way shock about my powers… but now they acted like it was an everyday thing. That was pretty cool.

"When we stop for sleep tonight Gabi and I can go get it all… then hopefully, by midnight, we will have a better plan." I said. They both agreed.

I looked into Dean's eyes… and the fear was back. Mixed with some sadness and confusion.

I myself was wondering what I meant by the 'I'm sorry', and I think Dean knew… he just didn't want to believe that whatever it was could possibly be true.


	7. The Spell

So, I need help with the story, and More Then It Seems as well… so any ideas, suggestions, hopes, wants…. Anything for these two stories please please pleaseeeee send them to me!!!! I need it!!!

Chapter 7: The Spell

(Annie's POV 2011)

"You got it?" I asked Gabi as she set down the last crystal. They were set in a semi-circle and had an orchid leaf in between each. I had the candles light and my book in my arm. Dean and Sam, even with all their experience still looked at me like I was crazy.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Sam asked.

"You doubting me?" I replied, teasing him a little. He and Dean backed off, as did Gabi when I moved into the center of the semi-circle and started saying the spell. It was something in Latin, I didn't quite know what… but I think it was working.

The woods we were in started to tremble and there was a bolt of lighting. The wind blew harder and harder but then out of no where… everything stopped. It was dead silent for a few second and I thought it had failed. But then I heard a loud crack of thunder, and another lightening strike that almost knocked me over….

--------

(Annie's POV 2006)

I still didn't know if the email had worked… but it was too late to worry about it. I was exhausted. We had hunted that damn doppelganger all day. And I had remembered this being an easy hunt. But trudging through that swamp this time wasn't as easy. So now I was sleeping, and I didn't plan on waking up until way late the next day. Then I faded into my true nightmare.

"_Dean I'm sorry… but I didn't know how…" I started, but he began to yell._

"_Didn't know how to tell me that our son was almost attacked by a vampire and our daughter was the one who fought him off!" He shouted._

"_How was I supposed to know that she would get my abilities! It isn't like I asked for it! And we should be glad! Plus I was at work! You were the one who was supposed to be watching them!" I shouted back. Now it was war._

"_But you knew the demon was after us! And you knew about Amelia's abilities… why didn't you say something? Do I not have a right to know? I mean for god sakes and to find out this is the second time this has happened! I mean… what happened the first time? Where was I?" He asked, still shouting._

"_Out with Sam, but I got it under control then and thought it was gone… Mia helped then to… but it was mostly me… until…" Shit… I shouldn't have gone that far._

"_Until what Annie?" He asked, anger in all of him._

"_Until… well… I got this…" I lifted my hair and showed him to small fang scars. I had been bitten… but not enough to die… just get knocked out for a while._

_His body language was more confusing then I'd ever seen it and it scared me. _

"_You got bit… and you still didn't tell me." He stated so blankly that I hardly recognized his voice. "Annie you are my family… so is Mia… how could you not tell me about this and her?"_

"_When I first found out about my powers you treated me like I was some kind of baggage… sure it was only for a while but you and Sam and Gabi had no clue how to deal with me! And it hurt! Sure, Mia is only one, but do you think I wanted her to feel that same kind of rejection? That same fear of losing something… especially one of her parents! Plus I didn't know how long it would last… I thought maybe she was just going through some kind of stage or something… but they aren't leaving and now we have to deal with it!" I yelled louder then he ever thought possible. I think it scared him. "And the bite? Well… I didn't think it was that big of a deal… like I said, I thought it was all under control._

"_How are we supposed to trust each other when we can't even know how we are going to react?" He asked… his mood calming. _

"_Because we are both dynamite. Our tempers go off when ever they feel like it and we don't know how to control it." I replied. Matching his calmness. _

"_And we are supposed to raise twins that way? Oh God now I'm scared…" He said. I couldn't tell if he was joking or not._

"_Nahh, there are kids. They were born to be tough…" I said, trying to be comforting._

"_So this thing is after us now… what do we do?" He asked._

"_I don't know. But the one thing we can't do is keep things from each other. Not when it has to do with the twins."_

_And that was the day the look in Dean's eyes changed. That was why I was sorry. Because if that day hadn't happened… then all the doubt in our hearts probably would have subsided._

_-------------------------_

"Hey Annie?" I heard Dean ask as he gently shook me awake.

"Yeah?" I replied groggily, but I was glad he had woken me up from that reoccurring nightmare.

"Why are you so unhappy? Did I do something wrong?" Oh no…

The look in past Dean's eyes was the same look in my Dean's eyes. That look of unsure ness and confusion… the worry and the fear… and then I found out how it got there.

Me. It was all my fault. I choose this… I choose to be unhappy; I choose to be scared and doubtful when all I had to do was choose not to be that way. Because when it came right down to it, I didn't need to feel any of those things.

Because Dean loved me. And that was all that I had ever needed. What in the hell made me think other wise.

I threw instinct out the window and pushed away anything that told me not to. I walked over to where Dean was standing and pressed my lips softly against his.

"I'm sorry… and I'm not unhappy… not anymore." I whispered. I felt tears sting my eyes.

"Then why are you about to cry?" He asked, gently touching my face.

"Because… when we get older I become this stupid selfish girl who doesn't want to grow up…. And I didn't realize until now how much I hate her… and how much I love you…" I told him. He pulled me as close to him as possible and wouldn't let go.

"I want to go home…" I said.

"I know… its all going to be ok…" He tried reassuring me. I looked up at him, but the second out eyes met, a loud burst of thunder came rolling out, then a flash of light.

The next thing I knew I was standing in front of me…

---------

(Annie's POV 2011)

I had done it. I was standing looking at well, me… wow… I looked just as good at twenty seven… That gave me some confidence.

"A--- Annie?" The other me whispered out. She looked around and saw everyone. Including Dean. Her hands went to her mouth and a tear fell down her face, it looked like it had been there before she got zapped here. She gasped and tried to get out of the circle, but when she attempted to step over the orchid, she was thrown back in.

"Annie!" Dean yelled as she hit the ground. She rubbed her head and got back up to face me.

"Hey… how's it going?" I asked meekly. This was kind of awkward.

"Good job… summoning an actual human takes a lot of power. I didn't even know I could do it that early on…" She said. I nodded.

"I didn't know I did either. But we don't have a lot of time. Once the candles start to burn out you will get transferred back." I told her. But she, or I… got a look on her face. Something told me my brain was working.

"No…we can fix this. But we have to hurry. How bad do you want to get home?" She asked me.

"Pretty bad… ok… scratch that, I want to be home more then anything. But how do we do that without killing the demon?" I replied.

"The book… I think it is page four hundred twenty-seven." She told me. I turned the pages frantically. While I did, she was striking up another conversation.

-------------

(Annie 2006)

When I told the other me to look through the book, I caught Dean's glance and held it. He got as close as he could to the circle and looked at me with something that was a cross between complete joy and complete sorrow.

"Annie…" He whispered.

"Hey you… we have to get this fixed… we are supposed to get married in two days." I joked, looking over at the other me. He laughed some.

"Yeah… that could change things huh?" He asked. I nodded. But almost immediately, his face darkened.

"Annie, you don't have to be sorry anymore… that was months ago. And plus I was the one that was wrong." He was talking about the email. He knew why I had apologized because I had done it over and over for months.

"No… Dean. It wasn't all you. It was both of us…. I should have told you earlier and you shouldn't have gone away. But it's in the past now. I just want to get home to you and Mia and Ty… God I miss them so much… I didn't even know it was possible for me to miss two people so much…" I said, trying to stay as strong as possible.

"Once things get back to normal… everything is going to be different I promise. I love you Annie… I don't want to lose you anymore…" He told me.

"I love you to…" I replied.

"The transferring spell?" The other me asked. I collected myself and turned to her.

"Yeah… but we have to say it together… and we need something that we had both in the past and present with us." I told her. I looked down at her finger. She didn't have the ring.

But I did. I had both of them

I dug the other one out of my pocket and placed it in her hand.

"It's your engagement ring." I told her. She looked at it in awe.

"It's pretty…" Man I had a short attention span.

"Look, I have it to." I said, showing her my right hand. I wore my engagement ring from the past on my right hand, because it was pretty, and then my actual wedding ring on my left hand just like I was supposed to.

"But what do I do with it? What hand?" She asked. Then one candle blew out and I started to feel faint.

"Left… because in your time that's what you would have done." I told her. She nodded and quickly put the ring on.

"Ok, grab my hand." She told me. I did, and then with the other arm we both held the book and began to say the spell.

"Hours after hours, years after years. Take us back to the time of our natural fears. In our own space, in our own minds, replace what belongs to yours and mine." We chanted.

The lightening was back. And I had a feeling that we were both praying for this to work.


	8. The Real

Chapter 8: The Real

(Annie's POV)

The lightening stroke, the thunder roared. And the next thing I knew, I hit some kind of ground. Whether it was in my time, or her time I didn't know. But I hoped it worked.

My whole body felt like it had been pushed through some small space and barely pulled out. It was cold in the middle of September. But then, I felt familiar arms wrap themselves around me.

And I knew I was home.

"Dean?" I whispered. My senses told me the ground I was laying on was dirt, and the sharp object my head had hit was one of the crystals.

"Yeah babe, I'm here." He whispered. I opened my eyes only for a second. But the second was long enough for me to see that I was in my own time and I was home.

-------

(Dean's POV)

It was 2011. And instead of having Annie from 2006, my Annie was back. And everything seemed more right then it had in months.

We had our problems before… but I had a very strong feeling that those problems were about to dissolve. She was unconscious right now, and I didn't like that but I knew she was going to be ok. I picked her up and carried her out of the circle and back to the car. Sam and Gabi seemed pretty happy with the fact that our Annie was back to.

"Hey Sam, can you drive?" I asked him. He nodded and I gave him the keys. The two of them slid into the front, and I climbed in the back, never once taking my eyes off of Annie.

----

A few hours later when we were back at the hotel, she began to wake up.

"Hey there…" I said quietly. She smiled some and grabbed my hand.

"I'm home…" She whispered, her smile widening with each word.

"Yeah… I'm pretty happy about that to…" I told her.

"I'm sorry I've been so difficult… I didn't want to grow up… but I have to…" She tried to explain everything. But I didn't need her to.

"Shh…. That was then, lets just live for now ok?" I said softly. She closed her eyes and nodded. "I love you…" I told her.

"That's all I ever really needed…" Was her reply. It confused me, but in a good way. "I love you to."

And that was all I needed to know.

---------

(Gabi's POV)

Sam and I were outside, just looking at the stars.

"Annie's home." I stated. Not really needing a reply.

"I know… now we can go home…" Sam said. I smiled.

"Yeah… I miss her." He knew who I was talking about.

"Me to… hey Gabi, is it wrong for me to not want her to grow up?" I laughed some.

"No, trust me I don't either. But we can't do anything about it. Just because we brought her into this world doesn't mean we can make time stand still in it for her." I told him. He sighed and pulled me closer to him.

"I don't know what I am going to do when she doesn't need us anymore…" He pondered. This made me laugh more.

"Well Sam, she's four. We have a while before she goes out shopping for houses. But if you think she is never going to need us, you're crazy." I said. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"She loves us to much. And we love her to much. She always going to need us… no matter what we think. It may not be to pick her up when she is crying, or sing her to sleep, or read her a bedtime story… but she is always going to need us. Just like we need her." I guess this made him feel better because he relaxed some.

It wasn't said. But I knew we were both thinking it. Ellie was four, and we had grown up. For a while we were convinced she was it. But maybe not. Maybe we wanted something more then we thought… but I really didn't know…

-----------

(Annie's POV)

"Lay down with me…" I mumbled to Dean. He looked down into my eyes and I looked back.

The old fear was gone. The confusion was gone, the doubt was gone. There was that new fear though, but it was the look he always had when something happened to me. So it was ok.

It made me so incredibly happy to see the green gleaming through again. With out the glaze and fog, my life seemed to be so much more complete.

"You sure? I mean, you look pretty beat, are you sure you don't just want to sleep?" He asked.

"Dean Winchester, are you saying you don't want to be close to me? Why I am offended!" I mocked. He laughed some.

"Of course I do…" And without another word he climbed into bed next to me and pulled me into his arms. I rested my head on his chest and sighed with relief.

"I missed you." I told him. And he knew it didn't just mean from the past couple days.

"I missed you to." And I knew it meant the same for me.

"Are we going home tomorrow?" I asked. He kissed my forehead.

"Yeah we are…" He said softly. I closed my eyes and nodded.

"Good… I miss the munchkins…" I mumbled. He laughed. I felt him move my hair away from my neck and kiss the two vampire scars.

"We are going to be ok." He whispered into my ear. I smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"Yeah we are." I agreed.

We went to sleep, and the next morning headed back to California.

---------

It took a few days, but we finally got there. John was waiting for us at Dean and mines apartment. I practically ran up the stairs and into the living room. I smiled wider then ever before when I felt two pairs of arms grab my legs.

"Hey kiddo's…" I said, picking each of them up. Their arms went from my legs to my neck almost immediately.

"Mommy change again…" Ty said. Mia, as always took control my hitting him on the arm.

"Hey… don't do that." I told her. But her eyes were fixed on Ty.

"No she didn't. She just back." He ability to talk and understand amazed me. She so got that from me. I smiled at them before Dean came to my side and took Mia out of my arms.

She squealed as he threw her up in the air.

"Again!" She cried. He just laughed and kissed her forehead.

"My turn!" Ty yelled. Dean sat Mia down and came and got Ty from me. I smiled as he played with the two. Then I caught John staring at me.

"Welcome home kid." He told me.

"It's good to be back." I replied.

--------

(Sam's POV)

When we got to Annie and Dean's apartment, Gabi and I immediately began looking for Ellie, I found her in the office playing with one of her dolls.

"Hey pretty girl…" I said from the doorway. She turned her head and smiled before running to me. I picked her up and held on tight. Gabi found us and smiled as well.

"Hey sweetie…" She told Ellie.

"I missed you." Her little voice said.

"We missed you to Ell." I told her. She kissed my cheek and then held out her arms to Gabi. I handed her over and watched as Gabi held her. Our eyes met but there was some sadness in her. I placed my hand on her arm and pulled both of them to me.

"Mommy… me and Mia hid Ty's toys and then when he couldn't find them, he started to cry and then we got in trouble… or I did, because grandpa said I was Mia's influtence." Her mispronunciation was adorable.

"And why did you hide Ty's toys?" Gabi asked her.

"Because he is a boy!" Ellie exclaimed. Ok, so maybe we should have gotten a little mad, but that was when we were gone. And right now I just wanted to go home and get life back on track. Or as on track as it ever was…

---------

(Gabi's POV)

When I held Ellie, I finally realized what I wanted. Annie got two, why couldn't I? Plus Ellie would be a good big sister, but could we do this? I mean all of us were so busy and after this whole thing we knew we could just give up hunting. As cocky as it sounded the world needed us.

I didn't like being a superhero.

Ok, so we weren't superheroes… but we were the closest thing the world had. Sure there were other hunters. But none as universal as us.

But what was I supposed to do?

What were any of us supposed to do?

Once upon a time I thought a normal life would be boring… and complete normalness probably would be. But a calm life, that is a different story. And right now, that is what I really wanted.


	9. The Norm

So reviews are still scarce… and that is not making me happy. So please, make me happy by reviewing more please!!!!

Chapter 9: The Norm

(Annie's POV)

Gabi and I now had our own fashion line out. So we worked independently, and not to brag, but we were pretty much loaded. It wasn't just some random line either; it was working on getting up there with Chanel and Dior. Sam was a lawyer… or working on it. There weren't many firms hiring, but what he did on his own was great. The kid was damn good at it. Then Dean…. Well, he just kind of migrated. But in all actuality, none of us really needed to work, not with mine and Gabi's trust funds, but we liked what we did, so we did it.

Fortunately we all worked independently. So taking a few days off after this little escapade was totally acceptable.

And on this day off… I was sitting on the couch writing random thoughts down that could hopefully be put into lyrics and then mixed with music and become a song. But I had no clue how long that would take.

Gabi and Sam had taken the kids out somewhere and Dean was in the shower. The quiet was creepy but relaxing. I couldn't figure out if I liked it or not.

My random thoughts stopped suddenly, and my brain was blank. So I sighed and walked into the kitchen, tripping over some squeaking toy and landing on the floor.

"Ugh…" I groaned as I got up. I grabbed the toy and set it on the counter before continuing my way into the kitchen. I looked in the fridge, and there was nothing. The cabinets were bare as well.

What kind of mother was I? My kid's food consisted of cereal and frozen stuff and Dean and mines diet was left over pizza and Chinese.

But we couldn't cook. None of us really could… well Gabi was decent at it, and Sam could make breakfast stuff. But Dean and I were culinary challenged.

Wait… I was a witch. Duh. So I decided to try something.

"Let's see…." I said to myself as I dug down in the cabinet beneath the sink. "Ah ha!" I exclaimed when I found a cookbook. It was some random one that was already in the apartment when we got it. I flipped through it until I found something that sounded good.

"Oh chocolate cake…" I whispered as I stared at the picture. I closed my eyes and bit my lip trying to think of a way to do this. Then I just decided to go the simple route. I pictured the cake in my mind then with a flick of my finger, it appeared on the counter.

"Sweet!" I exclaimed. I was almost laughing in excitement; I had no clue my powers could do that… it was awesome.

But I got a little carried away. Before I knew it there were cakes, and mashed potatoes, and chicken and spaghetti all over the kitchen. Just because I moved my finger.

"Whoa…" I heard Dean say as he walked into the kitchen, shirtless. Oh man this was my day. First magical cooking, now this. There really was a God and he adored me.

"Did you make all this? Man how long was I in the shower? And are you trying to kill us all?" He joked. I smirked.

"Well I kind of made it… but not really." I told him. He raised his eyebrows in amused confusion. I sighed. "I guess I will have to show you."

I thought of another food I wanted…. Lemon squares. I pictures them in my head, zapped my finger and voila. They were there. When I looked back up at Dean his jaw had completely dropped. I laughed.

"Wow." Was all he had to say?

"Yup, now maybe we can prevent Mia and Ty from having clogged arteries before they are five. As for us, I think we are already screwed." I joked. He laughed and walked closer to me before wrapping me in his arms.

"Did I ever tell you I married you for your powers?" He teased. I slapped his arm.

"Yeah well I only married you for your body." I retorted shrugging. He laughed and pulled me closer.

"Then I guess we both get what we want huh?" He said lowly and softly.

"Yeah, and I love it." I replied matching his tone. And in an instant second, our lips met, and they didn't come apart.

---------------

(Gabi's POV)

Since the four of us decided to take the week off, we switched off days with all of the kids. Today was our day, and I figured it was time to drop my thoughts by Sam.

We took them to a park and let them play while we sat on a near by picnic table and watched them. Sam had his arm around my back and I was resting my head on his shoulder. It was some kind of relaxing tranquility that happened once in a while and we learned to enjoy it. But I was about to break it.

"Hey Sam… do you really… well…" I had no idea how I wanted to put this. Especially since I knew what I needed to say, but for some reason, telling him this time was so much harder.

"What is it Gabi?" He asked, turning to face me.

"Well… I know we were kind of adamant on only having Ellie… but I don't know maybe it's just because I miss having a little kid around or maybe…" I kind of trailed away for a minute.

"Maybe what?" He said, trying to get my attention.

"Well… what if Ellie wasn't all? I mean, maybe not now, but then again, maybe now… I mean our lives are pretty much on track, and we are older and a little wiser and, I mean I don't know, but maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing…" I said. I never really got straight to the point, but he got the idea.

"Do you really think we could handle it? I mean Gabi I love Ellie more then anything, and I've been thinking about it to… but the thing is do we really want to raise another kid? Or do we just want to be around another baby because ours isn't so little anymore?" Ok, so having a lawyer for a husband was kind of a drawback since they analyzed everything. I sighed and shrugged, it may have been true, but it isn't like I had much of a choice now.

"I don't know Sam…" I told him, removing myself from his arm and putting my head in my hands. "I mean, I don't really want to be pregnant again… hell no one really does… but I mean look at her. She is so… so innocent and adorable, I mean she is as perfect as anything could ever be… we did good… so it's all worth it. Maybe it could be worth it again." I explained. He leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"We did do pretty good… so let's just wait and think, that's probably the best." He said. I looked up at him and smiled, I couldn't tell him. Not now… so I just smiled and nodded.

I didn't even know if I was for sure yet. I mean just a few days ago I was thinking about having another baby, and then just a few days after that, I thought that I might be. Nothing was for sure… but after hearing Sam say all of that I didn't know what to do. I mean if I was and he didn't want one then tough, he would have to live with it. But if I wasn't and I told him I might be… then… well I don't know! It was true, I didn't want to be pregnant again… but like I said it might all be worth it.

Who knew? I didn't… but I probably needed to find out and tell him.

I could have kept thinking…. But I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a scream.

It was Mia. Sam and I ran over to her and grabbed her.

"Mia? Hey sweetie what is it?" Sam asked as he held her.

"Mommy in trouble… they get her… the light….." She was babbling so incoherently.

"Mia… baby calm down ok…. She is fine…" I told her.

"No… they take her to the white place…."She said in-between sobs. Sam and I looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Ellie, get Ty and your toys and start going to the car ok?" I told her. She nodded and grabbed Ty's hand. They picked up their stuff and walked towards the car.

We almost had Mia halfway calm before she let out another blood curling scream.

"Mia… shhh." Sam said softly.

"Head hurt… it burn… mommy gone…" She kept saying this over and over again. She had a small plastic toy clasped in her hand and her eyes were jammed shut. Suddenly her whole body started to shake and the toy burst into flames. She dropped it immediately so it didn't burn anyone.

"Sam, you calm her down I'm calling Annie…" I told him. He nodded and lifted her up off the ground and held her tightly. I pulled out my cell and dialed Annie's number.

I had interrupted something.

"Ok, Gabs this better be important." She said huskily and with hardly any breath.

"It's Mia." I said. And her attitude changed immediately.

"What happened?" She asked urgently.

I explained it to her and asked if we needed to go to the hospital.

"No… bring her back here now. Its nothing a doctor can fix." She told me. We hung up and headed towards the apartment.

------------

(Annie's POV)

"Shit!" I yelled. I jumped off Dean and started scrambling around for a robe or something.

"Annie what's going on?" Dean asked.

"It's Mia… there's something wrong with her and I'm not talking the sniffles here. I'm talking supernaturally wrong." I told him. His attitude became just as urgent as mine and we both started hunting for our clothes. After we were dressed we went into the living room and impatiently waited for their arrival. Finally they got there.

Mia was sobbing and clutching onto Sam's shirt for life. Her tiny body was shaking in his arms and it was all I could do to keep from crying.

"Mia…" I whispered as I placed my hand on her shoulder. She clutched onto Sam even harder. "Baby it's me…"

She turned slowly and once she saw me she practically flew out of Sam's hands and into mine, clutching to me even harder then she did to him.

"White light took you…." She said quietly.

"Sweetie what are you talking about?" I asked her.

"At the woods, with the boy." She replied. Dean had heard. I looked over at him and saw his jaw clenched and his eyes wide in fear.

It was either a premonition or reminiscence over something that she wasn't even alive to remember. Either way it wasn't good. Not for a two year old.

"Amelia…" I told her, pulling her arms off of my neck long enough so that I could look into her eyes. "I'm never going to go anywhere ok? Not into the woods, not anywhere unless you are there to ok?" She nodded and I nodded back. Then I let her fall back into my arms. After a few minutes of trembling and crying she fell asleep and I put her in her bed.

We made Ty and Ellie stay in the room and take a nap to while we were in the living room.

I sat down on the couch next to Dean and put my head in my hands.

"Oh God…" I whispered. He gently rubbed my back, trying to relax me. But he wasn't even relaxed.

"Aren't our lives just so simple?" Gabi said sarcastically.

"Gabi just shut up!" I yelled, not meaning to but it snapped, just like everything else in me. "You life is simple! Do you not see it? You have the perfect kid, and the perfect marriage and got your perfect job right off the bat. Your life has never been anything but perfect! Your mother never died, your father didn't give up on you… your other mother didn't abandon you and you never had to deal with anything I ever had to deal with and here you are saying your life isn't simple? When all you have ever had are things handed to you."

Oh great… and she wasn't going to hold back.

"Annie…" Dean tried to whisper to calm me down but it didn't work.

"Oh don't get all testy with me just because your daughter has some kind of supernatural problem! Its part of our lives Annie, you had to have known that this might happen. But we chose this life…" I cut her off.

"No, see there is were you are wrong. Dean, Sam and I… we didn't choose this. It was in our blood, it is what we were taught. You are the one that chose it. Just because you didn't want to be left behind." I sneered. Our eyes burned in each others.

With out another word she stormed out of my apartment. Sam looked at her, then back at us.

"Go." I told him. He nodded and walked out the door. But re entered and got Ellie before actually leaving. I collapsed back on the couch and threw my head back into my hands and just cried.

"Annie… what was that?" Dean asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know Dean! I mean my daughter is having some kind of thoughts about the realm and turning things into fire and screaming at the top of her lungs and thinks I'm going to leave her… and Gabi gets off saying that she has problems I mean I don't know what to do!" I told him, now my body was shaking. He grabbed me almost forcefully and pulled me so close to him so tightly that I couldn't shake anymore.

"Annie just listen. Everything is going to be fine. We don't know what Mia is thinking. But we do know how to fix it. Just think about it." He told me. I stopped my pity party and thought. Then I understood.

"You want me to bind her powers." I said calmly.

"At least until she is old enough to control them. That way she won't have to suffer like this and we can tell her and teach her as she gets older." He had a good idea. And I agreed.

"Then I'll do it." I told him.

"Now about Gabi… that is something that magic can't fix." He told me. I nodded and sat back into the leather.

"I know…" I muttered. We looked at each other and there was some unspoken understanding that we needed to go into the twin's room. Once we did, we saw something that made us relax.

Ty had pulled one of the small table chairs from their coloring table next to Mia's bed and was watching her sleep.

"Ty, buddy what are you doing?" Dean whispered to him.

"Watching sister. So she won't hurt." He told him. Dean smiled and kissed his forehead and scuffled his hair.

"You're a pretty good big brother kiddo." He replied. I walked over to them and Ty hugged me.

"You no leave, right?" He asked, I smiled sadly.

"No baby, I'm not going anywhere. Mia just had a bad dream during the day time ok?" I told him. He nodded. "And I think you need some sleep to. I mean you are a great brother, but even great brother's need there sleep to stay on the job."

His eyes got big and Dean and I laughed.

"She's right kid, so why don't you go to your bed and then when you wake up; you can be an even better brother." Dean said. Ty nodded and we helped him get into his small bed.

We walked out of their room and closed the door.

"We're going to be ok babe, I promise." Dean told me.

"I hope so." I replied as I stared into the kitchen at all of my useless magical culinary skills.


	10. The Bond

Chapter 10: The Bond

It was two in the morning and I couldn't sleep. Neither could Dean. Well, he was pretending to be asleep and I didn't blame him. All I could do was talk about Gabi or Mia or something totally irrelevant and it made me so steamed that I couldn't even pretend to be tired. So, I made magic chocolate frosting. Ok, so the frosting itself wasn't magical, but since I just had to twitch my finger and it appeared.

I sat at the table with a spoon in my hand, just downing the chocolate and drinking a cup of coffee. I had the baby monitor sitting right next to me, just in case something happened to Mia. By now Dean was probably really asleep. I sighed and sat back in my chair, staring at the mountain of chocolate before me. I wanted to eat it, it sounded really good right now. But it wasn't going to help me help my daughter. I set the spoon down and walked into the office to get my spell book and started looking for the binding spell. When I found it, I read it, and studied it over and over again.

There were no loopholes, no hidden side-effects. Just a simple binding spell that could be broken and adjusted whenever I needed it to. There wasn't a ritual that had to go along with it. I just sat next to her and said it. So why not do it now? I picked up the book and went into the twins room.

Ty was awake.

"Hey munchkin, what are you doing?" I asked him. "Mia has been fine ever since you got home. You need to get back to sleep."

"Monster." Was all he said. Most moms would have told him there was no such thing. But I wasn't normal, and neither was my life.

"Where?" I asked, keeping a cool tone.

He pointed to Mia's head.

"In there… I make sure they don't get out." He explained. I laughed and picked him up off of the chair and held him.

"Daddy and I told you what a good big brother you are right?" He nodded. "But you know how you and Mia are the same?"

He nodded again.

"Well did you know that you are older then her?" I asked him. His eyes got big and he shook his head. I laughed a little. "You are, by four whole minutes. Now I know that's not a lot, but still, it makes you her big brother doesn't it?"

He had to think. But once he got it, he nodded furiously.

"I'm the big one?" He asked. I laughed more.

"You sure are, and so you are a big brother, a really really great big brother. Just like your dad was to Uncle Sammy…. But I bet your dad had to sleep, even though he always wanted to keep an eye on his little brother, he knew he had to get his rest. So do you know what that means?" I had found it was better to ask them questions then to just tell them, it made them think, and hopefully would make them smart young adults.

"That I need sleepy?" He replied after a few seconds. I nodded.

"Exactly, so…" I carried him over to his bed and tucked him in. "Why don't you do that? And then in the morning, you can get back to being a great big brother." He nodded, but didn't close his eyes.

"Mommy, did you be a good big sister to Aunt Gabi?" Of course his curious little brain would ask that. I sighed.

"Aunt Gabi… well… yeah, I used to be. But now she doesn't need a big sister anymore." Gabi and I weren't really sisters. We might as well have been. But we weren't.

"Then why you yell at her?" Once again, curiosity.

"Because, well you know how you and Mia will fight over toys? Well when you get bigger, you will fight over other things. But that doesn't mean you won't still love each other." I explained, it was good enough for him.

"Mommy.. sing…" He asked, well almost demanded. I sighed and gave in.

"If it will help you sleep." I said. I thought about it for a moment and then started to just sing words off the top of my head.

"This is yours… hold it close.

This is yours, to chase away your fears.

To hold your dreams and let them be,

To make you smile and sing…

So this is yours, these words I sing, to whisper in your dreams.

Just let it be, your lullaby…"

I needed to work on my children song writing skills. But it put him to sleep. I sighed and kissed his forehead.

"Night Ty…" I whispered. I looked over at Mia, but something at the door caught my eye instead. Dean was standing there, leaning against the frame. I smiled some.

"How long have you been there?" I asked quietly.

"Long enough… how are they doing?" He asked.

"I think Ty might have some kind of connection to Mia's dreams. Like a psychic twin thing… look." We looked over at Mia and saw her squirming and almost crying in her sleep. Dean started to walk over to her but I stopped him. "Wait…"

After a few seconds, Ty was awake again.

"Sister…" He whispered, almost out of breath. "Monsters…"

He was having a connection to her dreams and they were scaring him just as much as her.

"Dean… you get Ty and take him to our room. I think its time to do that binding spell." He nodded and went to get him.

"Hey buddy its ok…" Dean told him. Ty latched onto him. Dean gave me one last look before walking out of the room.

"It will all be over soon." I told him. He nodded and went across the hall. I sighed and picked up my book before walking over to Mia.

"Shh…. Shh baby its ok…" I said trying to sooth her. I moved the stray blonde hair that had gotten in her face away and kept my hand on her cheek. I opened the book and found the page and started reading. It was in Latin, so it wasn't that easy.

"_Absentis inficio trauma , Aufero barba quod nox noctis mares. Planto is parvulus insons insontis quod putus. Permissum suus licentia suus poena quod permissum suus ago. Absentis vox insquequo ego reperio opportunus"_

Mia's shaking that had started in the middle of the spell stopped and her little body became limp. She was still breathing and was fine. I let out a sigh of relief and picked her sleeping body up into my arms and carried her into our room. Dean was still trying to sooth Ty.

"It's done, she's going to be fine." I told him. Ty had stopped to and quickly fell back asleep in Dean's arms. I sat down next to him, still holding Mia.

"Should we put them back in their room or let them stay with us?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know… they are knocked out for the night… but which one do you think would help us sleep better?" I asked. And with just one look it was understood that the twins were going to be sleeping in our room tonight. Otherwise we would worry about them for the entire night.

We tucked them in underneath our blankets and got in on either side of them. Mia was next to me and Ty was next to Dean. I looked over and saw him staring at me. I smiled a little and he did the same.

"I love you Annie…" He whispered. I smiled more.

"Back at ya Winchester." I replied. He laughed some before gently reaching over to kiss me. It was short and sweet, but enough to put both of our worries behind us. And within moments we were asleep.

----------

(Sam's POV)

Gabi and I didn't sleep much. But it wasn't my fault. She couldn't quit talking about Annie and how mad she was. Ok, see I don't think Annie should have gotten that angry either, but I knew that it was probably just a matter of minutes until she came barreling into our apartment to apologize. It was her temper, and Gabi knew that better then me. So why was she so steamed?

"I just don't get it! I mean, yeah, Mia has something wrong with her… but I didn't cause it! Hell if anyone caused it Annie did, she is the witch here… and now she is a bitch. A bitchy witch. That's what she is. And ugh! I mean, I never did anything to her. But no… with Annie it always has to be her way, she gets to over power anything I say or do because she is so much more important…." She rambled on but somewhere along the line of watching her pace back and forth and listening, I lost track and my mind started to wander.

I didn't really know what I was thinking about, other then I wished this whole thing with the girls was over. But I didn't have much time to think…

"Sam are you listening to me?" Gabi almost yelled.

"Yeah Gabs, sorry…" Yeah, that nickname totally applied right now.

"And she's just so damn selfish!" She exclaimed. I sighed and stood up to walk over to her. I grabbed her shoulders to make her stop pacing and look at me.

"Talk to her. You can't keep fighting. Its not right, you guys work together. We all work together in more ways then one. You both have to fix this." I told her.

"She started it! Why should I make the effort to apologize when I did nothing!" Ok, I was about to get in the way of her war path and that would put me on her bad side. But once she and Annie made up, I would be back on her good side. So it was ok.

"But Gabi, if she doesn't, you have to. She has a lot going on right now…" I was cut off.

"And I don't? Oh hell Sam I guess you're right, I mean I only have a highly demanding job, a four year old, a cousin with magical powers who has a daughter who may have them as well, parents who barely talk to me, and now on top of all that I may be…" But she stopped. Her anger had risen so much that her face was red. But she stopped, took deep breaths and calmed down.

"Maybe what?" I asked. I wasn't angry… I had expected it. But this was weird. When she was angry she stayed that way. She didn't intentionally make herself calm.

"L—Late… Oh yeah I'm late for this appointment with a client and Annie was supposed to come with me and now I don't know if she is and… oh Sam I have to go.. now. I'll be home later. Kiss Ellie goodbye for me." She grabbed her bag and walked out the door. Not even giving me time to think.

I really needed my brother right now. Badly.

------------

(Gabi's POV)

I almost dropped a huge bomb in there. I didn't really have an appointment… well I did but not with a client, and not for two hours.

And I needed Annie. I needed her badly.

So I walked up to their apartment. I was going to knock but Dean was coming out as I was about to.

"Gabi, hey… look about yesterday, I'm sure Annie just needs… hey wait, Sam said you had an appointment with a client… why are you here?" Damn it. How fast could those two call each other?

"Look, I just really need to talk to Annie. And if your going to see Sam, please don't tell him I'm here." I asked. He gave me one of those Dean looks. The one where you weren't sure if you could trust him or not.

"Dean please… its important…" I asked. The look faded and he nodded.

Once again, a silent agreement. He walked down the stairs and I walked into the apartment. Annie was in her room, sleeping. I walked over to the bed and woke her up. She grumbled some and rolled over.

"What do you want?" She said gruffly.

"Annie, please yesterday was bad and it wasn't a time for me to be sarcastic… but please. I need you! Its crazy but I do. You are my best friend and just please…" I begged. Her face softened.

"Yeah I need you to. I shouldn't have snapped. All wrong place in the wrong time." She told me. And just like that, we were fine.

"Good… now I have to tell you something…" I said.

-------------

(Dean's POV)

Gabi and I had a silent agreement. Don't tell. It was simple. Sam had called me right after she left and said he needed to talk. I really didn't like the sound of that but hey, he was my brother. Plus Annie and the twins were all sleeping and I was wired on all the sugar and coffee Annie had magically made. So I went.

"Dude, something's wrong with Gabi." Sam said as soon as I walked through the door.

"No hello?" I joked. He was pacing… just like Gabi did. Learned habit.

"I knew she would get mad when I pressured her about talking to Annie… but that was the point. But she didn't stay mad… she started to say something and then just calmed herself down intentionally…" He started.

Gabi never intentionally calmed herself down.

"She doesn't do that. When she's mad, she stays mad until she doesn't want to be mad anymore. But then, she just left and said something about a client. But… ok, so I checked her book thing, she doesn't have a client. But there is some other kind of appointment in there. And I guess it could be a client.." Whoa… ok I had to stop him.

"You went through her book? Sammy have you learned nothing from these two? Number one thing never to do is look at something personal." I told him.

"I know I shouldn't have… but normally, when she would show me her book, the way she had a client meeting marked, it would have their name on it so she wouldn't forget it. This just has initials and the word 'appointment' on it. Plus, she isn't working today, none of us are!" Ok, he had hit bingo right there.

"Look I'm sure she will tell you…" But this time he cut me off.

"But she calmed herself down Dean… Gabi doesn't do that." He was really dead set on that fact wasn't he?

"Dude, she loves you. You love her. It will work. Capiche?" I said. He just took a deep breath and nodded. Then my phone rang. It was Annie.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Look, Gabi and I forgot about this client we had to meet with today and its really important so can you and Sam watch all three of the kids for a couple hours? Its really important and I know we weren't going to work but this is a lot of money we are talking about here..." She was talking so fast and I knew she was lying. But I went along with it.

"Yeah, when are you leaving?" I asked.

"Right now… ok like ten minutes. So I can just bring the munchkins to you guys down there k?" She asked

"Yeah, see you in a minute." I told her.

I explained what was going on to Sam.

"You think they are really going to see a client?" He asked. I laughed.

"Those two? Are you kidding me?" I replied. He laughed to.

A couple minutes later, Annie came bursting through the door with Mia and Ty. She told them bye and then hugged me quickly.

"Love you see you later bye…" Was all she said before bursting out of the door even faster then she came in.

Sam and I looked at each other and then back at the door.

"Annie…" We both muttered. After that we just looked at each other and laughed.


	11. The Snow

SNOW DAY!!! AHH I love these! It also inspired me to write this chapter…

Chapter 11: The Snow

(Gabi's POV)

Ok, so I went to my appointment, and I didn't have anything to tell Sam. I mean, well I probably did have some explaining to do… but all in all, nothing.

And I mean nothing. I wasn't happy, but I wasn't upset. I was pretty much neutral. Annie took me out for lunch after the appointment and we just talked. Mostly about Sam and Dean. But then the conversation became even more random.

"I miss snow." Annie mumbled as we starred out into the hot California sun.

"Ok, want to explain?" I replied. She sighed and turned back to her huge latte cup.

"Its just… when we were little and lived in Maine, it snowed all winter long. There was always a white Christmas, and we would sled, and throw snowballs and make snow angels… and I don't know… I just loved it. It was magical…" Ok, Annie saying something was magical was kind of a big deal, considering she herself was magical.

"So what are you saying?" I asked. She got a devious grin on her face.

"We kidnap the kids and the guys and John and go to someplace that has snow for the winter. I mean its December… it won't be that hard to find someplace. Lets do it Gabi! I mean, the kids haven't ever seen snow before! How weird is that?" Ok she was serious. But I agreed. I missed the snow to.

"Ok, let's go…. But how are we going to manage the kidnapping thing?" I joked. She laughed a little.

"Well, Sam is an independent lawyer, Dean… well I don't even know what he does… so as far as I'm concerned, we make most of the money in the family…so who are they to tell us how to spend it?" Damn I loved this girl… I am so glad she was my cousin.

"Lets do it." I replied smiling.

----

Later that day when I got home, Sam and Dean were watching something on TV, something that involved them arguing.

"Dean, Annie is back upstairs… and I need to talk to Sam." I told him. They said their goodbyes, Dean got the twins and went back to his home. Sam turned off the TV and walked over to me.

"Gabi what going on?" He asked, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Look…. The other day in the park when I was talking about the baby stuff… well… see… I thought that…." I had to pause and take a breath. "I brought it up because I thought that I might be well… pregnant again. But, see my appointment today was with the doctor and I'm not… so its ok… you don't have to worry…" He cut me off.

"Whoa… babe why would that worry me?" He asked again… giving me a questioning stare.

"Because you weren't too ecstatic when I brought up the possibility." I told him. He brought me into his arms and held me before talking again.

"Gabi… that didn't mean I wouldn't have been happy… I just didn't know if that's what either of us really wanted or if we were just scared of Ellie growing up. Did you really want it though?" He replied. I stepped out of his arms and started pacing again.

"I don't know… I mean, yeah… but no… just like… I miss the whole holding them and the incoherent babbling and the giggling…. And those big eyes that know nothing about what is going on around them and you are the one who gets to teach them…but there are also things I don't miss… like the all nighters when they are sick, or the crying or diapers or feeding and all that stuff. Oh, I especially don't like or miss the part where I look like a balloon but… I mean… I don't know Sam… I just don't know." I explained.

"So are we still going with the whole whatever happens, happens?" He asked as he stopped me from pacing by grabbing my hand. I smiled some and nodded.

"Yeah… sounds good." I said. He smiled back and brought me back into his arms.

"Plus, I thought you were a very pretty balloon." He joked. I laughed some.

"Yeah? Well I didn't feel very pretty…" I told him as I looked up into his eyes. God, he was a friggin' giant. I think I've mentioned this before… but heels were practically pointless with him. I still had the strain my neck to look at him in the face.

He just laughed a little. "Well you were… and you always will be the most beautiful person I have ever known. No matter what."

Wow, he was the king of corny. But I couldn't help but think how sweet he was. So I kissed him.

"I love you." I whispered when we pulled apart.

"I love you too." He replied before kissing me again.

"Eww daddy… stop that…" We heard a little voice say. I groaned and leaned into Sam's chest.

"Ok I changed my mind… no more…" I teased. Sam laughed some and then we went to our daughter.

---------------------

(Annie's POV)

"Dean, is that you?" I yelled when I heard the door close. I threw my shoes off and ran into the living room. He had the kids in his arms. They of course were arguing and Mia was winning.

She was the funniest thing ever. She may have been smart, but Ty was pretty quick to think of comebacks. And sometimes Mia's blondeness kicked in and she couldn't think of anything to say… so she was just give him this look that made her look exactly like Dean when he was defenseless and then hit him on the arm.

So I didn't like the fact that she hit her brother. But the look was priceless.

"No… Ellie like me better!" Mia screamed.

"Hey… whats going on?" I asked as I went to take Ty away from Dean. His face was red and he was about to burst. Poor kid got cursed with two parents with bad tempers.

"Mia mean!" He screamed back.

"Hey no yelling!" Dean said. They both just got these stares on their faces.

"I hurt him." Mia mumbled. Her voice was almost scary.

"Amelia! You don't say that about your brother!" I told her.

"I hurt her first!" He replied.

"Tyler!" Dean retorted.

Oh the joys of parenting.

They both started trying to squeal their way out of our arms to hit each other. Of course Dean and I would have violent kids. How could we've expected anything different? They kicked and screamed until they were out of breath. So was I from holding one of the little monsters, Dean looked pretty worn out to.

"I want new brother!" Mia yelled.

"I want new sister!" Ty yelled back.

"Stop!" I yelled. Now they both looked scared. Dean was a little taken back to.

"Mommy yell?" Ty said it like it was a question.

"You no feel good?" Mia replied.

"Mad?" Ty added in. I softened up a little.

"No, I feel fine and I'm not mad." I told them. They eased up a little bit.

"Listen you guys can't fight like that ok?" Dean told them. "Its not cool."

He wasn't the best at this whole 'talk' thing.

"You have to get along. You are brother and sister… and if you don't then you aren't going to be very happy." I told them. They looked sad.

"I sorry Ty…" Mia said first.

"Me too Mia…" Ty replied. We put them down and they hugged. Finally, the fight was over.

They went back into their rooms and started to play while Dean and I sat on the couch.

"We are in way over our heads with those two…" I told him.

"We'll be fine… if we can handle demons and ghosts; I think we can handle monsters to." He joked. I laughed some.

"Yeah… you're right…" Then my original thought came back to me.

"Oh, we are going on a vacation. All of us. Even John if he wants to." I told him.

"We are?" He said dumbfounded.

"Yeah, somewhere where there is snow… Gabi and I miss it. Plus the twins and Ellie haven't ever seen snow… so we figured that we should go." I told him.

"What are you two going to do about work?" He asked.

"I'm a witch… a witch who owns an independent fashion business… I have my ways." I said.

"Then lets go." He agreed. I smiled and kissed him.

----------

A week later we were in Colorado. It wasn't Maine, but it worked. We rented this huge cabin with four rooms… two on either side of the house. John stayed downstairs with the kids so that the four of us could use some much needed alone time.

Just like magic, the minute we got settled into our rooms, it started to snow.

"Dean look!" I exclaimed as I pointed out the window. He stopped what he was doing, came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "Snow…" I whispered once I felt his arms on me. For it being so cold, I could have sworn I was going to melt.

"Yeah… it's nice…." He mumbled as he kissed my neck. I giggled and turned around to face him.

"You aren't even looking at the snow silly…" I joked.

"No, but what I am looking at is pretty nice to…" He said as he stared into my eyes. In a second we were kissing like we hadn't in days. It was amazing.

"Now how right was I about this vacation?" I whispered, almost out of breath.

He didn't answer with words… he just kissed me again.


	12. The Play

So I did some math…(which is something I hate) and I know it is the school year, and everyone has much more time in the summer to read and review… but here's the thing… either this story is sucking, or I am getting jipped. I really really wanted to be nice but this is driving me crazy! On all of the other stories (even More than it Seems) by the time I had eleven chapters, I had way more then 29 reviews. I know 29 isn't a bad number, but in Speeding Cars, by this point I had 55 reviews… Forever Love, there was 34, and More Than it Seems, I had 66. All of these were by Chapter 11. But are you seeing why I am upset? I hate begging like this… but please! Even if its not good, even if it's a suggestion, just tell me what you think! I'm going crazy and debating on finishing…. I know people are reading because I get something like over 100 hits a chapter… but no one is reviewing… so please…

Chapter 12: The Play

Naptime for the kids, meant playtime for us. Well, sometimes it meant naptime for us to… but not today. I had a cup of coffee in my hand and I was staring out of the huge window in our bedroom when I felt a pair of arms grab me from behind and lift me off the ground.

"Dean!" I screamed while giggling. I heard him laugh and then he readjusted his hold on me so that I was facing him.

"Lets go outside…" He whispered, while still holding me off of the ground.

"But we don't have coats on…." I replied, staring him straight in the eye.

God, he was gorgeous. I had known this for a while, but it still amazed me sometimes.

He pretended to think and nodded. Then, while still holding me, he reached over to the chair where our coats were and grabbed them. Then he ran down the stairs and out of the back door with me trying as hard as I could to not laugh so I wouldn't wake up anyone.

The snow was about 4 feet deep and not compacted. In fact it was snowing right now. And it was freezing. I started to shiver and Dean pulled me closer to him.

"Cold?" He asked. I nodded. He dropped his coat down and helped me put mine on. I was back on the ground now. After he was done I looked up at him and laughed.

"Feeling chivalrous today are we Winchester?" I joked. He laughed some and rolled his eyes.

"Never." He joked.

"Aww, Dean I think your going soft on me… now what happened to that arrogant bastard I fell in love with?" I replied, still joking. He practically threw his head back in laughter.

"I don't know, but I guess I still have that cocky independent and arrogant girl huh?" He retorted. I raised my eyebrow.

"Arrogant huh?" I said, trying not to laugh. He was doing the same. So with out another word I grabbed a hand full of snow and threw it at his face.

He looked so funny. He just stood there for a second, the flakes falling off of his eyelashes and it took him a full ten seconds to realize what hit him. But once he did, I was in trouble….

"Oh now its war…." He said. I started to laugh and ran, well tried to run… the snow kind of covered up half of my body and I got stuck. And in getting stuck, I was hit with a huge snow ball.

I fell to my knees and this time couldn't contain my laughter. Dean, being himself came over to the hole I had fallen into that I was now sitting in. I really could hide in there…

"Annie?" He asked. He looked down into the hole and saw me laughing.

"Damn I hate being short…" I mumbled. He laughed and came down into the hole with me.

"But you are pretty cute." He replied.

"Yeah I know…" I said, rolling my eyes. He laughed some at me and pulled me to him.

"So… I have been thinking of ways we could have fun out here…." He whispered into my ear.

Oh I so had a plan.

"Now there is the arrogant bastard I was talking about…" I joked. He laughed and kissed my neck.

"Like I said… I was thinking…" This time I cut him off.

"You? Thinking? Now Dean, sweetie don't stress yourself." I teased. I knew I was pushing my limits, but he was still laughing. "Ok, go ahead, tell me what you were thinking."

But instead of talking, he just went right back to kissing my neck, then my collarbone, then my cheek, then my lips. Once he got there, I had a surprise for him.

I kept kissing him, but at the same time I piled a huge ball of snow in one of my hands. I brought that hand up and crashed the snowball on his head.

"Annie two, Dean one. Hah." I said as he sat in shock again. For a minute I thought he would be mad…

"Dean?" I asked to his inexpressive face. "Dean?" I asked again.

"Oh you are so getting it…" He said. I gave him a questions glance before being pinned beneath him and tickled. I squealed with laughter and asked him to stop. It was fun, but way to cold.

He stopped, but not because I asked him to. But because we were bombarded with snow balls from above our little hole.

---------------

(Gabi's POV)

"I wonder what Dean and Annie are doing…" I said absentmindedly. I looked over at Sam who looked towards the direction of their room. Then we heard Annie squeal.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Sam asked laughing some. I scrunched my nose.

"Not anymore…" I said. He smiled and walked over to me.

"I like this vacation idea." He told me.

"Thanks… it was Annie's. But I had something to do with it." I told him as I smiled back.

"But we haven't been out in the snow much…" He said. I scrunched my eyebrows together.

"You're right… maybe we should fix that." And just then, we heard the other two run down the stairs and out the back door. Sam looked at me and we both smiled deviously.

"I think we have a plan." He said. We waited a few minutes before going outside and looking for them. We collected a whole bunch of snowballs and started to look for them. Then we heard Annie laughing from what looked like a huge hole in the ground. We nodded and walked over to peek in.

"One, two three…" Sam said. And on three, we threw all the snowballs at them. Dean quit tickling Annie and they both looked up at us with dumb expressions.

"Hey guys." I said smiling widely.

"Gabi you are so dead…." Annie said, still trying to stop laughing.

She looked up at Dean, who helped her up and out of the hole. Then in a second I felt snow collide with my face. It was Dean.

"Hey!" I screamed.

"I was going to get her… you were supposed to get Sam!" Annie said. Dean and Sam just looked at each other and smiled.

"Guys against girls!" Dean yelled. Annie and I laughed.

"What are we four?" I asked.

But I didn't get an answer… just another snowball in my face.

"Gabi we are so going to kick their ass." Annie told me.

"Oh really now?" Sam asked. Annie and I looked at each other.

"We are from Maine honey, snowball fighting is our specialty." I told him. Just then Annie threw a huge pile of snow that hit Sam.

We both started laughing, and then they started charging at us.

We looked at each other and nodded. We had to split up if we were going to win. So she headed one way and I went the other, both of us collecting snow as we ran. I heard one of them behind me. It was Dean. I threw the snow at him until I had none left. He kept trying, but he had bad snow aim. So I collected more snow and just kept hitting him.

Poor guy was going to have a very frostbitten face when I was done. But a few minutes later, right when I ran out of snow, he got hit from behind. It was Annie. She laughed and he chased after her. Which gave me time to rest.

-----------

(Annie's POV)

Gabi needed help. And we were so going to win this war. So I hit Dean with a snow/ice ball in the back of the head. He started to chase me and I ran… well, I ran right into Sam and knocked him over, landing on top of him.

"Dude, you have your own wife!" Dean joked. Sam and I laughed and I rolled over to sit next to him.

"Hey, she fell on me!" Sam replied. We all just laughed. Gabi found us and started laughing to. Sam stood up and helped me up as well.

"Truce?" I asked, totally out of breath.

"Yeah… truce." Dean said before pulling me back into his arms.

"I think I need a really hot shower…" I said as I rested my head on his chest.

My hair was dripping, there was ice on my face, and my teeth where chattering. The snow was fun, but I was really cold. So was everyone else.

"Me too…" Gabi replied. Then both of the guys looked down at us with the same glance that told us they wanted showers to, just not by themselves. Gabi and I looked at each other and laughed. Then we all headed back inside.

Dean and I got into our room and shut the door. The next thing I knew, I was pulled to him and was being kissed fiercely. Not that I minded. After a minute or so I had to pull away.

"Hi…" I said with barely any breath.

"Hi…" He replied with the same tone. He wiped a stray piece of hair out of my face. I was still shivering and now it wasn't completely because of the cold.

"I'm cold…" I told him. He laughed a little.

"I can tell…" He said. We took our coats off and were left in our clothes which were also pretty damp. I started to head towards the bathroom but I was stopped again by Dean kissing me.

"Dean Winchester, are you just trying to take a shower with me?" I asked as I pulled away.

"Maybe…" He said. I laughed and without speaking, I pulled him into the bathroom with me.


	13. The Holiday

I'm back! And its winter break, and I have a plan now that I've been working on for the past three weeks… it doesn't start in this chapter… but it will in the next two which hopefully will be posted sometime in between now and Friday, and maybe I can finish the story before school starts again, but that is just a maybe….

There isnt a lot of Sam and Gabi in this chapter… it just ended up that way, I don't know why though….

Chapter 13: The Holiday

(Annie's POV)

_It was cold…and in the middle of June. The whole world seemed to be spinning fast enough for me to feel and I fell to my knees in the middle of a deserted wood. My head pounded and I felt any energy and power I had left bleed out of my body._

"_Dean…" I tried to call out. But they had gotten to him before me and I knew he couldn't help me now…He was gone, just like I was about to be._

_Then a familiar white light approached me. It was speaking… but I couldn't understand it. It was to soft…_

"_No…" I whispered, begging myself to scream but my lungs wouldn't allow it. The light came closer and closer, until once again I was enveloped in it. _

_----------_

I woke up so suddenly that I fell out of bed.

"Annie?" Dean said, running to my side. He had been out of the room.

"Where were you?" I asked as he helped me up.

"Helping Sam and Dad get all the kids presents out… what happened?" He replied as we both sat back on the bed. I tried to talk but before I could, I started coughing. Dean placed a hand gently on my shoulder and looked at me with worried eyes.

"Nightmare…" I choked out in between coughs.

We were still in Colorado. It was out Christmas vacation. All three of the kids were probably old enough now to remember and we wanted them to see at least one white Christmas. Tonight was Christmas Eve, well it was 2 in the morning so it was actually Christmas and the guys had just got done playing Santa.

I wasn't feeling well. And that wasn't normal. The only time I remembered being sick in the past few years was when I was pregnant and this wasn't the same kind of sick.

"Annie you are burning up…" Dean said, but my vision was going blank.

"I need to talk to Sam…." I whispered.

"No you need to sleep." He said before laying me back down.

"But the nightmare…I need to know if he saw it to." I mumbled. I could feel Dean's tension rising.

"It was one of those nightmares?" He asked.

Sam and I had learned something. Whenever I dreamt about something bad happening to one of the four of us, normally it ended up being one of his visions as well. So we kept pretty close tabs with these things.

I nodded. But then I started coughing again. I hated this and really wanted to cry out of frustration.

"Ok I'll go see if he has seen anything. But I want you to sleep ok? I'm going to send dad to find some medicine or something." His voice sounded dubbed over and it burned my ears.

I laughed a little.

"I feel like a kid." I croaked out. He kissed my forehead lightly and covered me back up.

"Sleep." And I did.

-------------

(Dean's POV)

Annie was sick. Annie didn't get sick. Well, she hardly ever got sick anyways. And before she went to bed she was fine. But after this dream, which could end up being a vision, she gets sick…. Which could also mean that her being sick involved something supernatural.

But I wouldn't know until I talked to Sam. I went to his room, just like I told her I would, but before I could knock on the door, he was already opening it.

Just by his appearance, I knew he had had a vision.

"I need to talk to Annie." He told me as he tried to push me away to get to our room.

"She's sick… but she did have a nightmare. Which I'm guessing is a vision…" I told him. His face relaxed a little.

"It was about the realm. Something dealing with Time. It wasn't precise but you died and she was dying and just as she was the light took her." He explained.

"Ok, but how does that have anything to do with Time?" I asked.

"Because… there was a voice, it was coming from the light… it was hard to make out but it was like they were telling her she ran out of time and so they were taking her." He said.

"Great… merry freaking Christmas." I mumbled. Sam sighed and I knew he was thinking the same thing.

"Dean, sometimes these things don't come true… remember, we both dreamed about the werewolf attacking Gabi and she's still fine, that was a year ago." He said, trying to make me feel better.

"Might I add that Gabi had pissed both of you off pretty badly that week." He was defeated.

"Maybe we can just prevent her from having anything to do with the realms. Look the beginning to this vision is missing. We don't know what her task was so if we can keep all of us away from whatever those things are, then we should be fine." Sam said.

I just sighed and closed my eyes.

"Then lets do whatever we have to do… I'm not losing her again." I told him. He just nodded. Then dad walked upstairs.

"Hey guys, the kids are still asleep…" He looked at our faces and his tone changed.

"What is it?" He asked.

We told him the story. If anyone else should've known it was him. He agreed with Sam about the whole keeping everybody as close together and away from the realms or whatever the hell they were for as long as possible until we had another plan.

"By the way dad, Annie is sick, do you have any medicine or something?" I asked him. He nodded and went downstairs, then came back with it. I thanked him and went back into my room.

She was helpless. And for the longest time I considered her invincible. Even when she would get hurt on a job, because no matter what she came back through to me and everything was always alright and at the end of the day, my strong and defensive Annie would be back. But everything was starting to add up…. And I was wondering if she was as unbreakable as I initially believed.

She was lying there, curled into a small ball and shivering, even with all the blankets around her. I sat down and pulled her into my arms.

"Dean…" She said in her sleep.

"I'm not going anywhere." I told her. I held on tighter and vowed to myself that no matter what, I was never going to let her go.

--------------

(Annie's POV)

"Mommy…. Santa!" Mia screamed in my ear, bright and early in the morning.

"Shhhh" I heard Dean quickly quiet her and then swoop her up and over to his side of the bed. "Mommy isn't feeling good."

"Sick?" Ty asked. Dean must have nodded because I felt two pairs of little lips kiss either side of my face. I couldn't help but smile.

"I feel good enough to watch my munchkins open Christmas presents though…" I croaked. My voice wasn't there. I had taken some medicine when Dean brought it to me and even though I still felt horrible, there was no way I was going to miss this. I looked up at Dean and tried to smile. He smiled back and kissed my forehead.

"Let's go see if Aunt Gabi and Uncle Sam are awake…" I told them. They were out of the room before I was even out of bed.

Every muscle, bone, and joint was aching and when I stood the room spun around and around….

"Woah…" Dean said as he caught me… I must have started to fall.

"I don't want them to see me like this…" I told him. "They need to know I'm strong, that I can protect them…"

"Baby normally you are and you can, but right now you aren't and you can't…" He said before picking me up. I wasn't strong enough to protest.

"I hate being sick…" I grumbled into his shoulder. He laughed some.

I begged and begged until he let me walk. It took a few steps but I finally found balance. The stairs were another story. I did have to be carried down those. All of us were sitting in the living room, and the kids were opening presents and laughing. It made me happy.

Ty opened the toy gun that he had gotten. We weren't the kind of parents who didn't promote self-defense. But he pointed it at Mia

"Pow Pow!" He said. Mia just looked at him with the 'Dean' look before grabbing the gun out of his hand and hitting him on the head with it.

"Bang Bang." She replied sarcastically. Ty started crying.

"Hey!" Dean said sternly and they looked at him. "Ty, don't shoot your sister, and Mia… don't hit your brother."

They just looked at each other and went right back to opening presents.

Gabi and Sam were with Ellie who was the ideal child… sometimes I envied them. My kids were to much like their father to ever be ideal. And Ellie was so much like Sam, so their childhoods were guaranteed to be interesting.

After a while, when the kids were done opening and John made breakfast, Dean came and sat next to me, and pulled me into his arms.

"Merry Christmas." I told him.

"Merry Christmas." He replied softly.

"See, I had a plan… but I don't think I can carry it out right now…" I told him. He just laughed.

"So does that mean I am getting an IOU Christmas present?" He asked. I nodded. I could still be funny, even if I was dying.

Ok, so I wasn't dying, but I felt like it.

"Part of it anyways… the part that involves wrapping paper is under the tree somewhere… just don't open it in front of the kids please." I requested. He went over and found the box.

It was a new knife. Sterling, engraved… the whole deal. Wasn't I a great romantic?

"Woah…" He said pulling it out of the box. It was a rather large knife…. Great for hunting.

"I figured you had more guns then clothes, and you have a lot of knives to, but this way whenever you are killing something you can think of me." I teased.

"Do you think of me when you are killing something?" He retorted. I laughed.

"Yep. I just think of that whole having twins thing, and your face pops right up and killing whatever I'm looking for becomes so much easier…." I joked. He came over to me and kissed my forehead for like the millionth time. I knew it wasn't because he didn't want to get sick.

"Thank you…" He said.

"Your welcome… now where is my present?" I asked. I wasn't serious and he knew it.

He went back over to the tree and got a box to bring back to me. I opened it and was shocked.

"Dean how did you find this?" I asked.

"I have my ways. I saw the picture you have in your spell book…. And then the other day I was just shopping around and had no clue what to get you… and I found it. The store owner said they only made like twenty of these, and I don't know if it was the exact one she was wearing in the picture, but I had a feeling you would still like it…" He told me.

It was an amulet. But not just any amulet…. My mother had had one exactly like it. I remember her telling me that it held all the secrets to the world in it. Back then I believed it because I was a child… now I believed it just because of all that I had seen… It was beautiful. It was on a long silver chain that had diamonds and pearls embedded into it. Then the amulet itself was a huge round circle that had engraved designs and small diamonds and in the center of the circle, a sapphire. It was an heirloom that I had lost. I could have opened it right then… but if all the secrets of the world were in there… I wasn't in the mood to find them out.

"Theres one way to find out…." I said. I turned the amulet over to the back side.

'_Delacour'_

It read. It was my mothers. I gasped.

"Dean… how can I…" I couldn't even speak and this time it wasn't because I was sick.

"I think the IOU will be nice… but once you feel better." He joked. I hugged him tightly.

"Its amazing… thank you…" I told him.

Even with a vision, some kind of flu, and non-idealistic kids…. This was an amazing Christmas.


	14. The Vision

Ok, so I said Friday… but things happened and so, yeah, here I am, with an update… I will try to keep updating but my mind is starting to run on empty… I need to read a good book or something to get it flowing again… or watch something like the Da Vinci Code, or hell even Supernatural makes me think….

Chapter 14: The Vision

(Sam's POV)

_It was freezing, which of course would be normal for a February evening, other then the fact that we were in California, making the cold a little strange. _

_Gabi was trying to fight her way out of my arms, but my eyes hadn't focused enough to see what she was trying to get to. All I could hear were her screams, and Annie's cries…_

_Once my vision focused, I could see it. Dean was lying dead on the ground and Annie was trying to get to him. But the light was pulling her towards it and she couldn't release herself. _

'_Come on…" I whispered to Gabi and we both ran to grab her, but there was some force around her that was making it impossible for us to get within three feet of her. _

"_ANNIE!" Gabi screamed. I tried to get up again, but the force pushed me back down._

"_NO!" I screamed, before the light consumed her._

_-----_

"_We can use her…" A person in a white robe said._

"_We need her back." Another replied. They were talking to someone, but I couldn't see who it was._

"_Her power is strong, you are right. But her will and her love is stronger… Annie Delacour doesn't let her guard down, it will be nearly impossible to bring her back." The one who they were talking to said._

"_You do know she is married now? To a Winchester, she was married the first time we brought her here." The first one said._

"_Yes, and the Winchesters are a very important and very good family. They help keep our realm safe as well as their own. But if we are going to survive, we need her power." The figure that I couldn't see told them._

"_But you said yourself that it was nearly impossible to get her here." One of them said._

"_It is, unless we break her guard down for her." It said. They all looked at him more intensely. "If we can weaken her, we can take her."_

"_What about the amulet that Dean Winchester found? You know what it does correct?" Another one spoke._

"_Yes, but unless they all can complete that obstacle, then the protection it holds is worthless." _

_--------------------_

"Sam?" I heard Gabi say. We were on the floor and she was shaking me awake. I had her shoulders in a death grip. "Vision?" She asked. I was completely out of breath, so I just nodded.

"I'll get the Advil…" She said before walking to the bathroom. She came back with the bottle in her hand and gave it to me. I took it willingly. She sat back down next to me and held my hand. "Is everything ok?"

"No… it's not…" I explained the vision to her.

"We need to talk to them!" She explained. "We need to make sure this doesn't happen!" She may just have gone hysterical.

Gabi stood up, ran to the closet, grabbed a sweat shirt and a pair of flip flops, pulled her hair up and started for the door.

"Well don't just sit there Sam lets go!" She exclaimed.

I got up, put on a hoodie and some shoes just like she did.

"What about Ellie? We can't leave her here by herself at two in the morning…" I reminded.

"Then grab her and let's go." Which is exactly what I did.

--------------

(Annie's POV)

I was still sick. Still coughing, the fever was there… everything. My throat was drier then the desert and nothing was helping it. My powers were nixed as well, so we were back to eating fast food and take out rather then my unique magically formed foods. It sucked.

Dean had attempted to make me soup… poor thing burnt it… I didn't even know that was possible, but he did it. For the past week I hadn't been able to do anything, not work, not play with the kids… nothing. And I hated it.

It was about two in the morning. We were back in California and in our apartments. I had slept all day and couldn't be in bed anymore. So I got up, checked on the kids, then went into the living room and started flipping through the channels. It wasn't long before I heard a knock on the door.

"What the hell…" I muttered. I checked through the peep hole and saw Sam and Gabi with Ellie and let them in.

"Annie… we need to talk…" Sam said. Pretty soon Dean was awake and in the room.

"Sam what the hell are you doing here?" He said, obviously still in sleep mode. We put Ellie on a cot in the twins room and went back into the living room.

"I had a vision Dean, about Annie." And then, it became story telling time with the Winchesters.

"So, first you saw me being dragged into the realm… then you saw their plot… so it was obviously out of order…" I said, trying to process it all.

"Yeah, and they were talking about making you weak… and how long have you been sick?" Sam pointed out.

Shit. So this was something supernatural.

"And what about the amulet?" Dean asked.

"Apparently when it opens it will lead whoever opens it on some sort of obstacle, once they complete it, the amulet will offer the person and their family complete protection. But only if they succeed." Sam explained.

"And apparently I didn't succeed…" I muttered. "So that means I can't open the amulet…"

"But we need that protection…" I heard Gabi say. We all sat in silence for a minute before Dean spoke up.

"What if I opened it?" He asked. We all looked at him.

"I'm serious, if I opened it, got through whatever it is they wanted to put me through, then Annie would be safe and we all would be set for life." He said.

"Dean, we don't even know who is supposed to open this yet…. I think we should wait to see if I have another vision that tells me who does open it before we do anything…" Sam told him.

"I agree… I mean, what if you were supposed to open it anyways? And I wasn't the screw up…" I muttered.

"When did all this happen?" Dean asked Sam.

"The first part was sometime in February, but the second part was more of a flashback so I am guessing sometime before Christmas. So that gives us about a month." He replied.

"Let's wait another week to see if anyone has anymore visions, after that we will decide who opens the amulet." Gabi compromised. And we all agreed.

It was somehow understood that none of us would be getting anymore sleep that night.


	15. The House

Wow, Timeline was wayyy off. I even had 5 snow days last week… and that is when this chapter got started but it was a mess and probably still is, but I have to get something in order to get where I'm going. So here it is. Please review more… please… I am past the point of caring and I'm willing to beg! I need to know what you think and your ideas! Because I need help with this, so anything you have, PM me, review whatever! Just give me feedback!

Chapter 15: The House

We moved out of the apartments and into a new house. All of us. And when I say all of us I mean… Gabi, Sam, Ellie, John, Dean, Mia, Ty, and myself. We thought it might be best to stick together right now. That way if something did come after us, or me, more specifically, we would be together and would be able to fight it off.

So it is almost needless to say that the house was huge. It had to be, otherwise I would kill Gabi, or Dean would kill Sam, or John would kill all of us. Except me, I tended to be his favorite. But really, this place was amazing.

There were five bedrooms, which meant the only people who had to share were the twins which was fine considering that they had this whole 'buddy system twin' thing on them. And since we weren't planning on living here forever, it worked out. The upstairs and downstairs were like two separate houses, only with staircases to combine them. The only reason Gabi, Sam, Ellie, and John would ever have to come downstairs would be to eat or leave…

"Are we done yet?" I heard Gabi yell from upstairs. We had been unpacking for about two days.

"No sweetie, not yet." I yelled back, followed by coughing. I was still sick, but I wasn't dying. The fever came back and forth, but the coughing stayed. Plus my powers weren't working right either. It was like I had the paranormal flu or something, which was probably about right.

"Ugh! When are the guys going to be back with food?" She replied. They were out picking up dinner, and John was spending the last night with the kids in his apartment while we got most of the stuff settled in the house. Then he would move all his stuff in tomorrow, not like he had much though. He was smarter then us. He kept it simple. Of course, Dean and Sam would probably keep it simple as well… if it weren't for Gabi and me.

"Later! Hey, are we going to use that big hall closet up there for kid storage or design storage?" I asked.

"Design storage, kids stuff stays in their rooms!" She answered.

"K, awesome!" I replied. A couple seconds later she was downstairs in my room.

"Ok, so Ellie is set… and Sam still has a some boxes of our stuff in the car. So I am saying done for the day. How's it coming down here?" She asked.

"Good, I'm going to use the walk in closet over there for my magic stuff and keep it locked. I don't want it out where Mia can get to it. There is no telling what could happen." I said.

"Good idea… ok Annie, I'm hungry. Where are they?" She asked. Of course, Gabi was being impatient.

"It's a Saturday night just outside L.A. it might be awhile." I told her laughing some. She huffed and plopped down on my bed.

"To bad we don't have the magic chef Annie back… but if you tried to zap out a steack dinner now, we might get a cow in our living room. And that would be bad" I loved it when she completed her random thoughts… it made my job easier.

"Yes, yes it would be bad." Truth was, I was starving to. And I was getting dizzy again.

'Dehydration' I thought. So I went to the kitchen and got a glass of water. Of course, I was followed by my cousin.

"You ok?" She asked. I nodded.

"Best I've been in a couple weeks." I replied after gulping down a whole glass.

"So… I was thinking…" Gabi started, completely dismissing the previous conversation. "That, we need to do something fun tonight. You know, the four of us."

Ok, this was a perfect opportunity to make her squirm.

"Well, see, I haven't really been able to give Dean the second part of his Christmas present yet, so I think you and Sam are on your own tonight." I gave her a look before taking another drink of water.

"Ew, Annie, please… no visual. But, why not? I mean, the four of us don't get to be alone together very often anymore. We have a night, why not take advantage of it?" She had a point.

"And what are you suggesting?" I asked.

"Don't know that yet, but I'll figure it out. God, your drinking that like a fish!" She exclaimed as I filled another glass of water.

"I'm sick, and I'm thirsty. Deal with it." And with that, I took the sprayer from the sink and sprayed her a little.

Uh Oh.

Some how, we ended up in a water war in our brand new house. At first it was just the sink and the sprayer. But then it moved to pouring cups and sliding on the wooden floors.

Once again, when I hung out with Gabi, I felt like a teenager. It was fun.

We ran around the island in the kitchen, trying to catch each other.

"You are so dead!" She said laughing.

"Oh bring it on bitch!" I replied.

But the floor had attracted just as much water as us. And when we went to aim for each other with our refilled water glasses, we both slipped and landed on our asses.

I was laughing so hard that I couldn't breathe. And I knew that considering that fact that I had a paranormal flu, I probably shouldn't be this careless. But it was fun.

"Truce?" I asked out of breath.

"Truce." She replied. Then we heard the door open, and shut.

"Food!" Dean yelled. "Annie, Gabi we…" But when they walked into the kitchen and saw us, they stopped.

"What the hell?" Sam said.

"Hello children." Dean said, with a very amused look on his face.

"She started it!" Gabi said pointing to me. Sam and Dean both pretended to be amused and looked at me.

"You really think that I started it? I mean, the two of you leave me here with that…" I pointed to Gabi. "And think I am the culprit? I'm offended!"

All four of us ended up laughing. Sooner or later Gabi and I got off the floor and ate.

---------

After dinner I went and put on dry clothes and all that. Dean came in the room with me.

"Are we really doing this?" He asked.

"Doing what?" I asked.

"Moving into the big house, with the kids and the fence… I mean, does it seem at all weird to you?" He replied. I sighed and sat down on the bed next to him.

"Yeah, really weird. I mean, I knew eventually we would have to move into a house and all… we couldn't stay in the apartment forever. I never thought it would be one like this though… and I never thought I'd be living with Gabi. But, it's for the best right now. And no, it's not us, this place isn't us at all… but eventually we'll get out and into some place that is. But for now, we just need to keep everyone safe." I told him. He smiled and kissed me.

"There is a whole lot of people living here…" He said.

"Yeah, but that could be a good thing…" I whispered. He raised his eyebrow. "Lots of babysitters." I explained, smiling a little. He smiled back and kissed me again. This time more passionately.

Thank God. He'd been so afraid to touch me these past couple weeks since I was sick. And I really, really wanted him to, especially right now.

Things heated up pretty fast. Shirts got discarded, pants soon followed. Pretty soon it was just underwear, and there was no telling how much longer that would last.

But of course, we wouldn't know.

There was a knock on the door. But unfortunately Dean had forgotten to close it all the way, so when they knocked it opened.

"Annie…do you have… oh crap." It was Sam. Dean and I quickly parted.

"Sam, you have to have the worst timing of any person in the world… if I could only count the number of times you…" I thought I was muttering under my breath. Apparently not. Because they were both looking at me funny. "Oops… now what did you want?" I tried to cover.

"That movie box?" Sam asked, almost as if he was scared of me.

"Yeah, hold on." I got off the bed, still only in my under garments, went to the closet, got the box and gave it to him. "There you go."

"Thanks… you know it's polite to at least put on some article of clothing when someone comes in your room." He joked.

"Yeah? Well it's really polite to wait until you are answered to come into a room." I retorted.

"It's common courtesy for the people inside the room to shut the door all the way if they want to make sure their business is kept private." Ok, he cornered me. But hey, the kid was a lawyer, and it wasn't a hard argument.

"Take that up with genius over there… but later. Now leave and goodnight!" Then I shut the door.

"Ok, my brother is married, and has known you for as long as I have and he was still checking you out. I am officially uncomfortable here." Dean said.

"Dean, babe come on… a girl standing in her underwear, a guy is going to look. It doesn't matter if there is a ring on his finger or not. And do you honestly think if some guy was standing in front of me right now, who wasn't you, and had half his clothes off that I wouldn't be staring?" He almost looked offended at that last statement. I crawled back in next to him and kissed his neck.

"The thing is, there is a difference in looking, and knowing what you really want." I whispered. It was good enough for him, and we went back to where we were before Sam entered the picture.

This time, I made sure the door was not only closed, but locked.


	16. The Aftermath

Eh, got another filler idea… at this rate this story is going to be a million chapters long before I get to the actual point.

Chapter 16: The Aftermath

For some reason, I couldn't stop smiling. It was like, I was high off Dean or something… and I just couldn't stop. But he was smiling to. And it was sweet… it was just a quiet after moment that we wanted to enjoy, and were. Until, of course, he had to break the silence.

"Don't get sick again. Please…" He joked. I laughed a little.

"I'll try… and how about you never get sick either." I replied.

"Ok deal. Because I never want to do this long with out doing this again…" He told me. I laughed even more.

"Yeah… but come on, it was worth it." I said quietly. He smiled again and kissed me.

"You are always worth it." He told me.

A lot of girls would have found that incredibly sweet, and it was… just not coming from Dean. It sounded like an alien. So, of course I burst into laughter.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing… nothing babe I swear… you are just adorable that's all…" I said, still laughing. I kissed his cheek, but he still looked confused.

"I didn't know I was so damn hilarious though…" He muttered. I kept laughing.

"Dean, it's just… that's not you." I told him.

"What's not me?" He asked. Now we were getting somewhere.

"Come on baby, think about it… think about what you just told me…" He did, then he nodded at me for me to continue. "Ok, it is incredibly sweet… but coming from you…."

"It doesn't sound right… yeah I get it, I felt weird saying it. But I just thought it might be something you wanted to hear. And yeah, I meant it… I said what I felt… that was the weirdest part about it." He admitted. I giggled one last time before kissing him again.

"Well I'm glad you feel that way… but, you don't have to say something just to make me happy, especially if you feel weird about it. I know you Dean; I can tell how you feel with out you having to say anything. So just don't worry about it, it's not you." And he completely agreed.

I rolled over on my back and stared at the ceiling and my mind started going again. The high was unfortunately fading and reality was coming back into place.

"Do you ever wonder if this is really happening?" I asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked, somewhat amused. I slapped him on the arm and he laughed some. "Ok, I'm listening, what is it?"

"Our lives… like, if they are real or if we are just some part of something bigger… or if we are just some ones puppets, playing into their plan for us…." I rambled.

"Wow, now that is just way to philosophical for me, you are starting to sound like Sam…" He teased. I hit him again.

"Husband-beater." He muttered. I laughed and so did he.

"No seriously…. Like… are you happy?" I asked. I turned to look at him. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Annie, how could I be anything else but happy?" He replied.

"It's just… with everything that goes on, all we have to deal with, all we have to do… sometimes I wonder if it's worth it." I told him.

He sighed very loudly, grabbed my waist and turned me over so that I was facing him again.

"Ok, I am going to be sentimental again and you can't make fun of me about it because I have to say it this time because you need to hear it." He started. "We do have a lot in our lives, a lot to do and deal with, but as long as we have each other, and we have this family, then it is going to be worth it. And don't ever think it won't be. And please, never give up on it… because I don't want to live with out you. I won't live with out you."

I just looked at him. My mind was flooding with thoughts… he really was my rock. My gravity really… he pulled me back down whenever I got to far up there, to far away. He helped me realize what I was when I couldn't remember. And I needed him. I always would. I just wished that I could think about that more often then not.

But that isn't what came out of my mouth.

I smiled playfully at him. "You are such a girl Winchester." I stated, trying really hard not to laugh at myself.

"Ok, from now on, I'm not going to say anything ever again." He said. I laughed again.

"No, Dean… it's not that. And everything you said was right. And it's true. And…." I tried to think of something else to say to get things finished right. "I love you?" It came out as a question more then a statement.

I bit my bottom lip and locked eyes with him for a second. This time he laughed at me.

"You sure about that?" He teased.

"Yes, I am positive." I replied.

"Ok, then I love you to." He said.

"Good, because I would be pretty pissed if you didn't." I joked. He just smiled again and kissed me. The kiss deepened this time.

"You know… when two people love each other…" He started out, but I cut him off.

"Yeah, Yeah I know what they do… and if you want us to do that you better shut up and kiss me again." I told him. And with out any hesitation, our lips met again.

----------------

(Gabi's POV)

I was listening to music in our room while we unpacked. Our bed wasn't even set up yet, so we knew we wouldn't be getting any sleep until it was.

"Gabi… you have girly taste in music." Sam said. I just rolled my eyes.

"Five years later and he is just figuring that out…." I muttered. I heard him laugh a little, and then felt his arms wrap around me from behind. I jumped a little then turned around to face him.

"But see, I love you, so I can handle it." He was a little tipsy. So was I.

See, while unpacking, we decided to open wine bottles… and we hadn't unpacked the wine glasses yet, so we were just sharing the bottle. It was kind of fun.

"Yeah… well I love you so I can handle your…." I tried to think of an annoying quality. "Snoring…" I said randomly. He backed up a little.

"I snore?" He said, like he was releasing an FBI secret. I laughed.

"Nope! But if you did I would be able to handle it." I teased. He sighed with relief.

"Don't scare me like that ever again…" He said as he pulled me back into his arms.

"Aww, but Sammy, you are so cute when you get scared." I said, kissing his neck in the process.

"Really? And so… if I get scared more often… will you do this more often?" He asked as I kept kissing.

"Yep." I replied. "What do I get if I'm cute?" I asked. It took a second, he must have been thinking. But after he was done, he picked me up off the ground and kissed me full on the lips. Sometimes I wondered if there was something strange about still getting fireworks when your husband of four years kissed you… but then I thought about all the other strange things in our lives and this just didn't seem to fit. Plus I definitely didn't have a problem with it.

"I want to be cute more…" I whispered, completely out of breath after the kiss.

"You always are." He replied.

"Then why don't you do that all the time?" I teased. He just responded by spinning me around with my feet dangling just a little below his knees. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and laughed. This was one of the perks of having a giant for a husband… sometimes I had my own personal rollercoaster. And I liked rollercoaster's.

After he stopped, we were both laughing. Then a song came on that I loved.

"Dance with me!" I whispered. It was more like a demand.

So we were standing in the middle of our bedroom, dancing to "For You I Will" by Teddy Geiger.

It was a nice moment, like the ones we had all the time. I didn't know how I could get any luckier. And I thanked God every day that Annie had come to Maine for a visit. I thanked him for her meeting them. I thanked her for bringing him to meet me.

Annie somehow had a way of intertwining all of our lives. It was almost a little creepy… but we were all so happy that it didn't matter. Because if it wasn't for Annie, I strongly believe that none of us would have ever found true love. And you can't regret anything that will give you love.

I had my head rested on Sam's chest and could hear his heart beating. I loved it. I loved feeling that everything I had was real. He kissed the top of my head and held me closer.

Words weren't needed. After a while, we realized that neither of us needed to talk to know what was going on in the moment. With our relationship, he wasn't the only psychic one, we both were, we both knew the moment, and we both knew what the other was thinking and feeling.

"I'm glad you're the one I fell in love with Sam…" I said quietly and randomly. Afterwords I looked up at him, thinking he would make some remark or comment. But instead he just kissed me softly.

"I'm glad you're the one I fell in love with… and ended up spending my life with." He added the last part in. I just smiled.

Maybe it was the wine, but in that moment, the realization of 'Together forever' hit me, and nothing ever felt more right.


	17. Authors Note

AN: Ok so heres the deal.

I am at a loss. I know what I want to do with this story, but no idea how I want to build up to it. And I don't have enough to write another lead up filler, so I need your help.

If you have any ideas, or want to know what my idea is so that you can help me lead up to it and write it, that would be amazing!

I want to finish this because it is the last in the series and I love the characters I wrote. So please, help me?

Thanks

Kaitlin


End file.
